El cupido Reborn Romance al estilo Vongola
by Ynda Ikiru 09
Summary: La familia Vongola tiene que enfrentarse al mayor reto en toda su vida de mafiosos...¡CONSEGUIR PAREJA PARA EL 14 DE FEBRERO! Que pensarían si cierto arcobaleno les da la misión de declararse a sus respectivos amores platónicos para antes del día del amor, sino recibirían un "castigo" al estilo Vongola. si quieres saber mas tendrás que introducirte dentro de esta bizarra historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Misión... ¡¿ENCUENTRA PAREJA?!**

Hoy es 13 de Febrero y los estudiantes de la escuela secundaria de Namimori se encuentran muy entusiasmados ya que por primera vez se llevará a cabo un festival en honor al 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín. Y lo que más impactados los tiene, es que el director del comité disciplinario Hibari Kyoya haya aceptado la idea del festival, pero, en estos momentos no se lo meditan mucho ya que se encuentran ocupados terminando los decorativos para el festival de mañana. Sin embargo, algunos jóvenes no se encuentran muy entusiasmados con la llegada del 14, más específicos, el grupo del joven Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

A pesar de que las cosas estén más animadas que de costumbre, los hechos de las clases no se habían evitado por completo, así que los que no hayan querido decorar toda la secundaria para el festival, tenían que seguir con sus clases normales, entre ellos se encontraban Tsuna y sus amigos.

Yamamoto: (con su característica sonrisa inocente y su carácter tan tranquilo por fuera que no pareciera que se está muriendo de nervios por dentro) jaja parece que todos están muy entusiasmados por la idea del pequeñín.

Gokudera: (con su característico temperamento fuerte siempre que se trate de alguien que no sea Tsuna) tú qué sabrás idiota del beisbol, esas personas no tiene que cargar con el reto de Reborn (lo dice con un tono entre molesto y nervioso con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que trata de disimular).

Yamamoto: tienes razón, jeje (lo dice un poco más nervioso pero sin perder su actitud alegre que lo caracteriza). Aun así nos tomo por sorpresa el reto del pequeñín.

Gokudera: Por lo general estoy de acuerdo con los planes de Reborn pero esta vez no entiendo el propósito de someternos a esos riesgos (dice con su característico ceño fruncido y un casi imperceptible sonrojo mientras se desacomodaba sus cabellos plateados esperando que así se tranquilizara).

Yamamoto: tranquilo Gokudera, no es para tanto. Mira a Tsuna el está tomándolo con mucha calma deberías hacer lo mismo (le comenta a Gokudera con la intención de tranquilizarlo, lo cual parece funcionar)

Gokudera: por supuesto, un reto como este no es nada para el décimo (lo dice con toda la admiración y seguridad que tiene hacia el joven Vongola)

Los jóvenes dirigen su atención al joven candidato a decimo Vongola para percatarse que Tsuna no ha puesto atención de nada de lo que han estado hablando y ha estado sumido en sus pensamientos desde que llegaron al salón.

Gokudera/Yamamoto:¡Tsuna/Décimo!

Cuando Tsuna escucho los gritos de sus amigos logró regresar al mundo real, dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento que lo ha estado distrayendo desde hace rato.

Tsuna: chicos ¿qué sucede? ( pregunta un poco consternado Tsuna, después de todo no ha escuchado nada de lo que le han dicho sus amigos, pero trata de disimularlo con una sonrisa)

Ambos jóvenes se miran de reojo y como si hubieran intercambiado ideas, comienzan a interrogar a Tsuna.

Gokudera: ¡décimo! ¿Se encuentra bien? (lo dice con un tono algo preocupado).

Yamamoto: Tsuna ¿acaso te preocupa el desafío del pequeñín?

A Tsuna le impresionó el hecho de que adivinaran lo que lo traía tan distraído, sin embargo le empezó a angustiar las decisiones que estaban tomando para "aligerarle" la carga.

Gokudera: si tanto le angustia el desafía de Reborn, **YO** lo puedo ayudar a conseguir a la mejor candidata a esposa para el décimo Vongola (comenta Gokudera con el ego hasta las nubes)

Yamamoto: si quieres podemos ayudarte Tsuna (le propone Yamamoto ya con su actitud alegre de siempre)

Antes de que ese par comenzarán a planear alguna estrategia para conseguirle pareja, quién sabe por qué medios, Tsuna interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Tsuna: Yamamoto, Gokudera; aprecio que se preocupen, pero ustedes ya están ocupados por conseguir a sus parejas (les dice en el tono más amable que tiene para rechazar sus ideas) sin embargo (en ese momento Tsuna toma una postura más decidida y aunque un poco nervioso dice lo que piensa) como le dije a Reborn ayer, **YO** pienso ser el que le diga lo que siento, quiero ser yo el que se confiese.

En ese momento sus amigos se sintieron orgullosos de Tsuna y aceptaron la decisión de su amigo, por un lado mientras Gokudera estaba llorando de lo "orgulloso" que se sentía del Yodaime, Tsuna y Yamamoto se encontraban conversando acerca de lo que Reborn les había comentado ayer.

 **Flash Back**

Reborn había citado a todos los integrantes de la familia del décimo, a una reunión muy "importante" (según Reborn) en el destino de los Vongola, por supuesto que la reunión tendría lugar en... _El cuarto de Tsuna._

Reborn: ¡Ciaossu! (comenta Reborn con su característico semblante tranquilo y sus patillas encantadoras).

Tsuna: ¿porque siempre es en mi cuarto? ( esa pregunta abarcaba siempre la cabeza del joven Vongola). ¡Reborn! ¿Para qué nos reuniste de nuevo en mi cuarto? ( dice en forma de reclamo Tsuna)

Antes de recibir una respuesta, recibe un patada de parte de Reborn al igual que un... ¡Cállate, Dame-Tsuna!.

Tsuna: ¡ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ( se queja Tsuna) ¿porque me golpeas, reborn? ( grita enojado Tsuna sin embargo es ignorado por Reborn)

Reborn: lo he estado pensando y ya es hora de conseguirle esposa al décimo Vongola, después de todo ya he retrasado mucho ese asunto.

Tsuna: ¡no me ignores! ( le reclama Tsuna, antes de procesar lo que dijo Reborn) ¡¿QUEE...!? ¡No necesitas preocuparte por eso! (Tras procesar lo dicho por Reborn, ahora le reclama el asunto de la esposa con la cara más roja que el traje de Fong).

Ryohei: bebe (pregunta ingenuo Ryohei ignorando completamente la noticia que les esperaba), ¿el plan es conseguirle novia a Sawada?

Reborn: no (dice todo alegre Reborn, y antes de que Tsuna se pudiera relajar) como ustedes también son miembros de la familia también deben de conseguir una novia para antes del 14.

Todos: ¡¿QUEE...!? (Gritan todos con las caras completamente coloradas).

Gokudera: Reborn, no cree que está tomando esta decisión demasiado rápido (comenta Gokudera con la intención de hacer cambiar de opinión a Reborn y salvarle el pellejo a todos, incluso a el, de declararse a sus respectivas enamoradas).

Yamamoto: estoy de acuerdo con Gokudera, pequeñín. No lo estás tomando demasiado a prisa (pregunta Yamamoto un poco nervioso)

Reborn:¡para ser un hombre, debes tener una resolución capaz de romper un bambú!...( de repente Reborn ya tenía un disfraz de bambú) forzando a uno mismo hasta que duela (en ese momento Reborn golpea el disfraz con el suelo partiéndolo a la mitad, regresando a su antiguo vestuario).

Tsuna: ¡eso no tiene nada que ver, con lo que te preguntaron!( le recrimina a Reborn siendo de nuevo ignorado).

Reborn: en cualquier caso, ya les prepare un "programa" especial, para comprobar el 14 sí cumplieron con la misión.

En esos momentos todos tenían una gotitas en la sien, pensando al mismo tiempo"nos está ignorando completamente".

...: yo también formaré parte de ese programa, como profesora especial a cargo del lado romántico.

En ese momento todos dirigen su mirada a la misteriosa voz que había aparecido de repente, para enterarse que es nadie más que...

Tsuna: ¿¡Bianchi!? (Pregunta sorprendido Tsuna por la repentina aparición de la dama veneno)

Gokudera: ¿¡Aniki!? (En el momento en el que Gokudera ve a su hermana cae al suelo por el repentino dolor de estómago que le da siempre que la vi directo a la cara).

Tsuna va en auxilio de su amigo mientras que los otros solo saludan a Bianchi(n/a: pobre Gokudera).

Bianchi: oh, Hayato; está tan feliz de verme que se ha desmayado ( lo dice su hermana toda ilusionada ignorando por completo el verdadero hecho de su desmayo).

Tsuna: ¿sigue sin comprenderlo? (Se pregunta Tsuna con una gota en la sien, al ver la reacción de Bianchi).

De repente Tsuna recordó el porqué Reborn los había citado y trató de hablar por todos.

Tsuna: Reborn, yo ya te he dicho que no quiero ser un jefe de la mafia, por eso no hay necesidad de buscarme una esposa y mucho menos a mis amigos (trata de explicarle la situación Tsuna a Reborn, pero en lugar de ser escuchado por Reborn, lo que recibe es...)

Reborn: ¡cállate! ¡Madura un poco! (le recrimina Reborn y en ese momento le hace una llave a Tsuna).

Tsuna: ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡PARA! ¡YA! ¡ME RINDO! (grita Tsuna, suplicando clemencia).

Reborn: además tú ya tienes una candidata a esposa, Tsuna. ( Le recuerda Reborn a Tsuna con su típica sonrisa), solo te falta declarártele..  
En ese momento Tsuna trata de recordar a quien se refiere Reborn, y no puede evitar ponerse completamente rojo hasta las orejas al pensar en quien se referían.

Tsuna: ¡declararme a Kyoko! (piensa Tsuna, completamente rojo y nervioso)

En ese momento se empiezan a escuchar "murmullos" por detrás de Tsuna, que venían ni más ni menos que de sus guardianes.

Yamamoto: ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto, a Tsuna le gusta la joven Kyoko! Jajaja se me había olvidado! ( dice completamente despreocupado Yamamoto, causando que el sonrojo de Tsuna se incrementará y el nerviosismo también por qué el hermano de Kyoko estaba escuchando todo).

Gokudera: yo no podría escoger a mejor esposa para el décimo ( dice Gokudera orgulloso y feliz por Tsuna)

Por otro lado un joven boxeador se levanta en dirección a donde se encuentra el joven Sawada, lo cual causa que los músculos de este se endurezcan por el miedo que le provocaba imaginar la reacción que tendría Ryohei en ese momento, Tsuna esperaba un puñetazo ( o cualquier tortura por parte del hermano de Kyoko) pero lo que no se esperaba era un...

Ryohei: ¡Sawada!

Tsuna: ¡HI! (lo grita todo tembloroso y en posición de soldado recibiendo órdenes de su sargento)

Ryohei: por favor, cuida de mi hermana ( lo dice colocando sus manos en los hombros de Tsuna y recalcando la importancia de lo que le estaba pidiendo)

Eso dejo completamente consternado a Tsuna pero, al escuchar eso la carga en su pecho se aligeró y aceptó la petición de Ryohei.

Tsuna: por supuesto Ryohei (eso es lo que dijo pero mentalmente pensaba, todavía ni somos pareja jaja).

Ryohei: estupendo Sawada, pero... (En ese momento la actitud alegre de Ryohei se desvaneció por una completamente aterradora) si haces algo que pueda herir a mi hermana...estas muerto AL EXTREMO

Tsuna: ¡Entendido! (dice todo tembloroso Tsuna)

Ryohei: creo que no lo has comprendido (sin perder el tono macabro)

Tsuna: entendido al EXTREMO (todo asustado Tsuna)

Ryohei: muy bien Sawada, tienes mi autorización (dice con su tono animado de siempre)

Tsuna: pensé que iba a morir (piensa todo atemorizado Tsuna)

(En ese momento Tsuna es aplastado por Reborn)

Reborn: Bien, ya que está decidido. Tsuna, lo primero que debemos hacer es que superes tu falta de resolución amorosa, lo cual está conectado con conseguirte una pareja adecuada, genial... ¿verdad? (Dice Reborn alegre de su plan)

Tsuna:¡NO LO ES!

Reborn: tomare las palabras de Colonello de ejemplo; ¡si eres un hombre tienes que ser decidido cuando es necesario, Kora!

Tsuna: por supuesto que no, ya lo hice antes y fue terrible. (Dice Tsuna aún un poco Colorado)

Reborn: si ciertamente nunca olvidaría eso, esa fue la primera bala de última voluntad que te dispare... (En ese momento a Reborn se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea) aún así podrías obtener un resultado diferente, después de todo tu última voluntad a mejora desde ese entonces (lo dice Reborn ya con la pistola en mano).

Tsuna: ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No estarás pensando en ponerme modo última voluntad, verdad? (le recrimina Tsuna a Reborn) NO, NO, NO, lo arruinare de nuevo.

Reborn: no puedes estar seguro de eso (dice inocentemente Reborn con la pistola en mano)

Tsuna: NO! ( en ese momento el tono de Tsuna se volvió serio)

Todos sus amigos e inclusive Reborn se sorprendieron por el repentino cambio de carácter de Tsuna.

Tsuna: si voy a declararme a Kyoko, quiero ser YO quien lo haga! (En ese momentos Tsuna se estaba dejando llevar por la voluntad "pura" que a veces el mismo liberaba, sin necesidad de la bala)

Reborn: así se habla Tsuna (dice orgulloso Reborn) bien ya que se ha decidido... ¡ahora me voy a la cama! (ya con su pijama puesta).

Tsuna:(Tsuna se da cuenta de lo que dijo) oye Reborn! ¡Todavía no hemos terminado! (en ese momento mientras Tsuna le recriminaba a Reborn, se puede observar cómo el arcobaleno ya se había dormido y era admirado por Bianchi) ¡¿ya estás dormido!? ¡Eso no es justo! REBORN...

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Yamamoto: jaja, si el chiquitín estaba muy cansado (dice alegre Takeshi, mientras Tsuna lo ve con una gotita en la sien).

Mientras los jóvenes se encontraban conversando entre ellos (ya incluido Gokudera), un par de ojos color miel los estaba observando centrando su atención en el futuro jefe de la familia Vongola,Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Hana:¿Kyoko? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? (pregunta su amiga a la joven Sasagawa, con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro)

Cuando la joven Kyoko escucha la voz de su amiga, regresa a la realidad con las mejillas de un tono carmesí.

Kyoko: ¿eh? ¿Hana? Perdón no te escuche (dice con una sonrisa y un tono nervioso)

Hana: estás viendo de nuevo a Sawada (lo dice con una sonrisa maternal y cómplice para su amiga)

Las palabras de nana provocaron que las mejillas de Kyoko se tornaran del leve color carmesí a un intenso color escarlata en toda su cara.

Kyoko: ¡eh! ¡No, e...este... No yo...sólo quería...ah! ( trata de explicarse la joven Kyoko, aún con la cara colorada, mientras está jugando con sus dedos tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, lo cual le parece muy tierno a su amiga Hana)

Interrumpiendo las conversaciones de nuestros jóvenes mafiosos, la campana suena anunciando el inicio del receso, lo cual todos estaban esperando, en especial cierto guardián del sol.

Bueno este es el primer capítulo de "el Cupido Reborn" espero que les guste, creo que no lo hice tan mal jejeje XD, espero con ansias sus comentarios y que esta historia sea de su agrado. Gracias personitas hermosas por tomarse un tiempo para leer mi historia y espero que les guste hasta el último capítulo, Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El primer pasó

...: ¡hey Kyoko! (De repente aparece un joven bronceado de cabellos plateados en la puerta del salón, buscando a la joven Sasagawa)

Kyoko:¡¿oni-chan!? (Dice sorprendida Kyoko , a lo cual decide pararse de su pupitre he ir a donde se encuentra su hermano para ver qué es lo que ocurre)

Los demás estudiantes no le dan mucha importancia a la repentina aparición de Ryohei en su salón de clases debido a que no le encuentran ninguna anormalidad a su repentina visita a su hermanita, a excepción de Tsuna y sus amigos, que sospechaban el porqué de la repentina aparición del guardián del sol.

Kyoko: ¿qué sucede, oni-chan? (le pregunta un poco consternada Kyoko a su hermano, el cual estaba actuando extraño, según la perspectiva de su hermanita)

Ryohei: (está un poco nervioso y con las mejillas un poco coloradas ,pero aun así no piensa echarse para atrás, como el "hombre extremo" que es) ¡Kyoko, po...podri...podrías...entregar…Entregarle esto a Hana!

Ryohei trata de decirlo lo mejor que puede pero aun así le cuesta pedirle este tipo de favor a su hermanita, y en ese momento le entrega una pequeña carta a su hermana, para luego irse corriendo, dejando a su hermana completamente confundida y una nube de polvo a su paso.

Varios de los que observaron esa escena se quedaron confundidos, entre ellos Hana que no supo cómo reaccionar cuando recibió la carta de Ryohei; pero, solo los miembros de la familia comprendieron la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo y hasta en ese momento admiraron al joven guardián por el acto de valor que había tenido para entregar (aunque sea a través de su hermanita) esa carta que le había costado mucho escribir.

Dejando de lado un poco la crisis en la que se encuentra Ryohei, regresamos con Tsuna y sus amigos. El receso había comenzado pero a decir verdad los jóvenes Vongola tenían mejores cosas que hacer, por lo que iban a decidir romper esa rutina diaria que tenían de almorzar juntos en la azotea de la escuela y pensar con claridad cómo iban a resolver el embrollo en el que los había metido Reborn.

Tsuna: oye Yamamoto ¿vas a ir hoy también a practicar?

Yamamoto: por supuesto (dice con su característica sonrisa y un pulgar arriba), de hecho, ahora tenemos práctica por lo cual no podre ir a almorzar con vosotros, así que nos vemos al rato en el salón (dice alegre Yamamoto antes de despedirse de sus amigos a lo cual ellos asienten)

Tsuna: ¿y tú Gokudera? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Gokudera: lo siento Yodaime, hoy tengo que ir a la biblioteca a regresar unos libros que tome prestados. (Fue la mejor escusa que se le ocurrió en ese momento)

Tsuna: ¿libros? ¿Cuándo nos pidieron libros? (Lo dice un poco preocupado)

Gokudera: no se preocupe Yodaime, no son para ningún trabajo escolar, son para... un proyecto que tengo para mejorar el sistema C.A.I.

Tsuna: comprendo (dice un poco pensativo Tsuna) no te preocupes Gokudera, de todas maneras, tengo mucho que pensar, nos vemos luego (dice Tsuna para luego retirarse de ahí y ser despedido por un claro Yodaime de parte de Gokudera)

Tsuna se encontraba en la terraza de la escuela, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que conoció a Reborn.

 _En serio que su vida había tomado un giro de 360 grados, antes el solo era el Tsuna inútil, perdedor Tsuna o ni siquiera era conocido solo era uno más del montón de personas que hay en el mundo, no destacaba ni tenía amigos, era como si su vida diaria no tuviera ningún sentido, nada que lo motivara a excepción de su amor platónico, pero quien se iba a imaginar que gracias a un pequeño infante en traje de mafioso su vida iba a cambiar tan drásticamente, ahora tiene compañeros con los cuales puede contar, y a pesar de que tiene que luchar casi cada cinco segundos, su vida ahora está llena de emoción y alegría gracias a ese pequeño arcobaleno pero aun así, no podía evitar pensar que a pesar de lo mucho que le ha ayudado a mejorar, a veces el arcobaleno podía llegar a exagerar..._

Mientras andaba perdido en sus pensamientos, una melodiosa voz ante los oídos de Tsuna, lo regreso a la realidad. Tsuna dirige su mirada hacia el causante de tan hermosa melodía para encontrarse con nadie más que la joven que perturba sus pensamientos y causa que su corazón lata a mil por hora, la joven Sasagawa Kyoko.

Kyoko: hola, Tsuna-kun (dice la joven Sasagawa, con una tierna sonrisa que ante la perspectiva de Tsuna le parece la más hermosa que ha visto en su vida)

Tsuna: hola (la saluda Tsuna, sin titubear, mostrándole una sonrisa que causa que un leve sonrojo se presente en las mejillas de la joven)

Kyoko se quedo un momento hipnotizada por la sonrisa del joven Vongola, pero no tardó mucho en regresar en sí para soltar una pequeña carcajada que confundió al joven Sawada.

Tsuna: ¿Kyoko? (pregunta un poco confundido Tsuna)

Kyoko: Reborn tiene razón, hoy estas distinto a otros días (dice con la más tierna sonrisa que tiene, causando un leve sonrojo en el joven Sawada)

Tsuna: ¿Reborn? (Pregunta confundido aún más Tsuna)

Kyoko: aja (asiente con una cálida sonrisa) me lo encontré hace rato, y me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí.

Tsuna: ¿en qué estará pensando Reborn? (Pensó Tsuna, junto con la posible entrada con la que Reborn le pudo haber salido a Kyoko)

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando alguien se iba acercando demasiado a su rostro para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad; sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ahí se encontraba, la encantadora Kyoko, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas que lo volvían loco; sin saber la razón en particular en ese momento un pensamiento surco la cabeza de Tsuna, ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que estuvieron solo? bueno analizándolo mejor, en realidad no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que el podía estar a solas con la joven que iluminaba su vida y siempre que surgían esas oportunidades algo ocurría y hacia que el momento se perdiera, que mejor oportunidad para pedirle a Kyoko lo que siempre había querido que en la que se encontraban justo ahora, sin nadie que los molestara después de todo cuando iba a poder estar a solas con ella otra vez.

Tsuna: ¡Kyoko! (dijo Tsuna en un tono fuerte y decidido)

Kyoko dirigió su mirada esos hermosos ojos color castaño que siempre le habían llamado la atención pero que hoy tenían algo particular, estaban llenos de determinación y un brillo especial a lo cual la joven no pudo evitar que el tono escarlata subiera a sus mejillas y un nerviosismo fuera surgiendo dentro de ella.

Kyoko: ¿Tsuna...kun? (pregunta un poco nerviosa Kyoko)

Tsuna: Kyoko, (en ese momento Tsuna toma aire para decir lo que estaba pensando) puede que sea repentino pero... (El color en las mejillas de Kyoko aumentaba por cada palabra que decía Tsuna) te gustaría...

Kyoko: ¿me gustaría que Tsuna-kun? (pregunta entre nerviosa y emocionada Kyoko)

Tsuna:( toma el último bocado de aire para decir lo que piensa) ¡TE GUSTARÍA SALIR CONMIGO!

En ese momento la cara de ambos jóvenes había tomado un intenso color escarlata que opacaba inclusive al color de la sangre que en esos momentos estaba subiendo a sus mejillas causándoles ese color, hubo un intervalo de silencio que a Tsuna le estaba pareciendo una eternidad mientras que cuando Kyoko escucho esas palabras, pudo sentir una cálida sensación que abarcó todo su ser al igual que una inmensa felicidad, la cual trato de disimular lo más que pudo y mientras procesaba la situación no pudo contener mas su entusiasmo y se lanza encima de su amado para darle un fuerte abrazo lleno de cariño.

Kyoko: claro Tsuna-kun, claro que saldré contigo (lo dice con la más cálida y hermosa sonrisa que Tsuna haya visto en toda su vida)

Tsuna: ¿enserio Kyoko? (lo dice un poco incrédulo ante la situación)

Kyoko: ¡hii!

Tsuna: ¡genial! Entonces te veo hoy, a las 5:00 en plaza Namimori (Dice Tsuna con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro)

Kyoko solo asiente, para que luego se escuche la campaña anunciando el final del receso; ambos jóvenes se retiran con una enorme sonrisa, ninguno de los dos podría creer lo que estaba pasando pero aun así a ellos no les importaba, lo único que era importante era que iban a tener una cita con la persona que abundaba sus pensamientos cada momento y las causaba esos suspiros llenos de amor cada día, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a su salón de clases esperando con ansias el fin de las clases ya que para ellos eso daría inicio lo que llevaría a cabo una historia de amor entre ellos.

 **Espero que les guste, creo que esta un poco corto pero bueno jeje y perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía, bueno, espero que sigan leyendo y que me apoyen con sus comentarios para ver qué hacer para mis próximos intentos de fic jeje, agradecería mucho su apoyo los aprecia Ynda que tengan un bonito día Ciaussou ;).**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Hasta el mismo sol tiene permitido amar

Mientras la proposición de Tsuna se llevaba a cabo, otro joven también se encontraba en la misión de declarar sus sentimientos a la chica que ama, ese joven es Ryohei Sasagawa.

Cuando sonó la campana del receso, varios de los estudiantes salieron corriendo del salón de clases, a excepción de Hana y Kyoko, que por entretenerse conversando fueron las últimas en salir.

Kyoko: oi, Hana. ¿Qué fue lo que te escribió mi hermano en la carta? (pregunto curiosa la joven Sasagawa a su amiga)

Hana: bueno ( en ese momento hizo ademán de estar recordando) pues, lo que decía es...

 _ **Kurokawa Hana, necesito decirte algo extremo a la hora del receso, te veo en la entrada del gimnasio a las 10:30 a.m ¡NO FALTES!**_

 _ **Ryohei Sasagawa**_

Kyoko: ¡enserio! (dice un poco sorprendida por la acción de su hermano) ¿y que vas a hacer, Hana? ¿Vas a ir a verlo?

Hana: no lo sé (dice pensativa, hasta que en ese momento una puerta secreta se abre en una de las paredes de la escuela y deja ver a un bebe con patillas encantadoras)

Reborn: Ciaossu

Kyoko: ¡Reborn! Qué gusto me da verte (dice alegre la joven, sin comprender el porque de su visita) 

Hana:¿quién es ese bebe? (Dice con cara de repulsión ya que como todos sabemos ella odia a los bebes)  
Reborn: oi, Kyoko (ignorando a Hana) Tsuna ha estado actuando raro últimamente y no quiero meter en su vida, podrías ir a ver lo que le pasa (dice con una sonrisa macabra y una sombra ocultando sus ojos)

Kyoko: ¿¡Tsuna!? (Dice con los cachetes un poco colorados) ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasa algo? (dice un poco preocupada)

Reborn simplemente se queda callado viendo como la situación se prestaba sola para su plan; Kyoko no quería dejar sola a su amiga pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda de si le pasaba algo a Tsuna, pobre, la joven Kyoko se encontraba en un conflicto mental, si iba a donde estaba el joven Sawada entonces dejaría sola a su amiga pero averiguaría sobre lo que atormenta a su amigo sin embargo si se quedaba con su amiga podría observar cómo se llevaban las cosas con su hermano pero antes de que pudiera "torturarse" un poco más, Hana la despertó de sus pensamiento.

Kyoko: ¿Hana? (pregunto un poco confundida)

Hana: ve Kyoko (dijo comprensiva su amiga, tratando de aliviar a su amiga) no te preocupes por mí voy a estar bien (dijo dedicándole una sonrisa)

Kyoko: pero...es que no te quiero dejare sola (dijo la joven un poco triste)

Hana: no te preocupes, además, voy a ir a ver lo que tu hermano me tiene que decir, así que no te preocupes (dijo con una sonrisa materna y un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas)

Kyoko: ¡enserio! Genial, gracias Hana (en ese momento le dio Kyoko un fuerte abrazo a su querida amiga) luego me cuentas el motivo por el cual te cito mi hermano de acuerdo (esto último lo dijo en un susurro en su oído causando un leve pero aun así poco notorio sonrojo en la joven Hana)

Hana: claro, pero ya vete que el receso no dura para siempre.

Kyoko: claro, bueno nos vemos al rato Hana.

Hana: nos vemos Kyoko.

En ese momento ambas jóvenes se van en dirección opuestas, con sus respectivos Vongolas, mientras que cierto arcobaleno solo asiente con su sombrero dándose por servido al ver que su plan funcionó a la perfección.

 _ **En dirección al gimnasio.**_

Hana: muy bien Hana, no tienes porque ponerme nerviosa, solo es el hermano de Kyoko, es Ryohei, el idiota de Ryohei, así que tranquila! debo de tranquilizarme¡ ( se dice mentalmente Hana, ya que por alguna razón, por cada paso que daba en dirección al gimnasio, más nerviosa se ponía)

Cuando ella llego al sitio de reunión, se sorprendió al ver a Ryohei con un (aunque sencillo) ramo de Amarilis a la mano, lo cual causó que su corazón comenzará a latir muy rápido por tal gesto aunque un poco infantil a su parecer aun así no le quitaba lo bello, pero, como su personalidad lo indica trato de controlarse lo más posible, aunque internamente estaba que se moría de los nervios.

Hana: ¿Ryohei? (Pregunta un poco nerviosa Hana, aunque aún con su semblante serio de siempre)

Ryohei: te agradezco al extremo que hayas venido (Dice colorado Ryohei)

Hana: no tienes porque, (dice tranquila y con una sonrisa Hana) ahora, me podrías decir el porqué, de que me cítaras a venir a aquí (pregunta nerviosa aunque sobretodo curiosa pero sin dejar ese semblante serio que la caracteriza)

Ryohei, al escuchar que ya era hora de decirle la razón por la cual la citó no pudo evitar que los colores en su cara fueron aumentando hasta alcanzar una tonalidad igual de roja que el ramo de flores que traía (incluso mayor).

Ryohei: Kurokawa Hana ( tomó aire para procesar las palabras que diría y con una expresión seria y con los colores en su rostro aumentando en cantidades enormes, le dice lo que su corazón a estado ocultando desde su visita al futuro, si no es que desde antes) ¡POR FAVOR, SE MI NOVIA! (Entregándole las flores que le había traído)

Cuando esas palabras fueron formuladas, los rostros de ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar el tono rojo en sus mejillas, en especial el rostro de Ryohei que parecía por el color que estaba tomando que fuera a reventar en cualquier momento. Hana no formulaba ninguna palabra lo cual estaba carcomiendo por dentro a Ryohei, y su angustia no desapareció cuando ella decidió contestar a su propuesta. 

Hana: Ryohei (con solo escuchar su nombre, el corazón de Ryohei ya estaba a mil por hora acompañados de una dosis de nervios que no se iban sin importar cuanto lo deseara el guardián) cuando te conocí pensaba que eras como todos los hombres ( al escuchar esas palabras Ryohei ya estaba temiendo lo peor) siempre gritando, buscando pelea y a decir verdad no te veía más que como el hermano de Kyoko pero... (Ryohei al escuchar ese pero se sorprendió, pero decidió seguir escuchando en silencio aunque sus mejillas estaban volviendo a tener ese color rojizo) hace tiempo me di cuenta de algo (dice Hana con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y una sonrisa tierna en su rostro) has cambiado Ryohei, cuando comenzaste a juntarte con Sawada he podido ver un lado tuyo que no creí ver jamás, he podido ver tu lado Maduro y eso me gusta ( esas palabras sorprendieron completamente a Ryohei causando que la sangre volviera a sus mejillas con mayor intensidad) la razón por la que luchas, el motivo por el cual llegas a mostrar ese lado serio, sé que tú y Sawada están involucrados en algo serio ( esas palabras pusieron nervioso a Ryohei ya que no quería contarle lo de la mafia a Kurokawa) y, yo quiero formar parte de ello, quiero estar contigo para ayudarte a superarlas, quiero estar siempre contigo y descubrir esas facetas tuyas que desconocía y que me causan un extraño pesar en mi corazón que me indica que debo estar contigo sin importar lo que pase.

Ryohei estaba completamente impactado, no sabía qué decir, las palabras de Hana le habían causado una inmensa felicidad que no sabía cómo liberar.

Ryohei: eso...quiere decir...Que (trato de preguntar nervioso Ryohei)

Hana: si, aceptó ser tu novia Ryohei (dijo con su típica sonrisa, lo cual causó que Ryohei no pudiera ocultar más esa felicidad que se encontraba en su ser que estaba esperando en salir como una explosión de emociones que hasta ahora había logrado controlar.

Ryohei: ¡SOY TAN FELIZ AL EXTREMO! (grita a todo pulmón, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras Hana, lo veía divertida sosteniendo fuertemente el ramo de flores que él le acababa de dar)

Hana: ¡Ryohei!

Llamado la atención de su "ahora" novio en ese momento Hana para callar el escándalo que estaba Ryohei, decide darle un tierno y dulce beso en los labios, causando el extremo sonrojo de cierto joven y la diversión de Hana. 

Tras esta tierna y extrema escena, Hana y Ryohei deciden irse ya a su respectivo salón de clases, juntos; el receso había llegado a su fin pero había dado inicio a una historia de amor donde hasta los rayos del sol siempre brillan proporcionándole vida a la llama del amor que surgió en el corazón de esta joven pareja.

 **Hola amiguitos, aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, personalmente yo me imagino mas o menos así la forma en la que se le declaro Ryohei a Hana para terminar casándose en el futuro pero quien sabe cómo se dieron de verdad las cosa, no? jeje XD bueno espero sus comentarios, BYE :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ¡te amo! pero odio el no poder expresarlo

El receso había llegado a su fin, y nuestros respectivos enamorados se encontraban en sus salones más emocionados por lo que acaban de experimentar en el receso que por lo que el maestro trataba de explicar en el pizarrón sin recibir la más mínima atención de sus estudiantes.

Yamamoto: ¡felicidades Tsuna! (Dice un alegre Yamamoto a su querido amigo que va a tener su primera cita con la chica que siempre ha amado)

Gokudera: así se hace décimo, sabía que usted podía (dice entusiasmado con los pulgares arriba para Tsuna)

Tsuna: gracias chicos (dice un poco apenado Tsuna, pero a pesar de todo alegre y entusiasmado por su cita con Kyoko en la tarde)

Mientras que por otro lado, la joven Sasagawa se encuentra eufórica contándole todo a su amiga Hana.

Hana: ¡enserio! (Dice un poco sorprendida por el repentino ataque de valentía que sufrió Tsuna, y justo en ese momento se le viene a la mente la imagen del bebe que vieron antes de ir con sus respectivos enamorados) _pensándolo detenidamente, si no hubiera sido por ese bebe no hubiera ido con Ryohei por quedarme con Kyoko,_ (en ese momento ve a Kyoko tan entusiasmada y sigue pensando) _y ella no hubiera ido con Sawada_ (en ese momento interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Kyoko llama a su amiga para preguntarle algo que la estaba intrigando desde hace rato.

Kyoko: oi Hana, ¿quién te dio ese ramo de flores? (Pregunta "inocentemente" la joven Sasagawa) 

Hana al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga no pueden evitar que sus mejillas tomaran un ligero tono carmesí, pero aún así con la mejor sonrisa que puede poner sin parecer nerviosa le contesta a su amiga.

Hana: ah... Me las dio tu hermano.

Kyoko al escuchar eso, no puede evitar emocionarse y preguntarle los detalles de cómo fue que se lo dio y los detalles del receso, cuando Hana le contó todo lo que ocurrió y como había aceptado la oferta de su hermano, la joven Sasagawa no puede evitar emocionarse por su amiga.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad; Hana y Kyoko emocionadas por lo que habían experimentado en el receso y los chicos felices por su Tsuna y Ryohei, el cual no pudo aguantar hasta la última hora para contarle a sus amigo lo que le había pasado, quedándose desde la última clase en el grupo de Sawada, discutiendo con él cabeza de pulpo, y riendo con sus amigos.

Al finalizar las clases; Kyoko se fue a casa para prepararse para su cita con Tsuna, Ryohei fue a su práctica en el club de boxeo acompañado de su novia Hana, mientras que los demás, se dirigían a casa de Sawada, sin embargo algo obstruyo su camino. El grupo de jóvenes pudieron observar cómo una joven era acosada por lo que parecía un grupo de delincuentes, y lo más impactante era que la joven era...¿¡HARU!?

 _ **Minutos antes...**_

Se puede observar cómo Haru se encuentra escondida, esperando la salida de Tsuna y sus amigos.

Haru: ¡hahi! (Dice nerviosa, por fin habían salido sus amigos y entre ellos puede observar al joven que últimamente a perturbado sus pensamientos) muy bien Haru, hoy no dejas que se te escape, te has preparado para esto, bien. (Justo cuando pensaba ir, en dirección a donde se encontraban sus amigos, es sujetada del brazo impidiendo que pueda avanzar)

¡Hey, suéltame!

Haru se encontraba rodeada por un grupo de tres jóvenes, que no iban a permitir que ella se fuera tan fácilmente.

 _ **Presente**_ **...**

La situación en la que se encontraba Haru estaba comenzando a irritar a sus amigos, que solo estaban ahí observando lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo había alguien en especial entre ellos que estaba conteniéndose las ganas de ir con esos tipos y asesinarlos ahí mismo.

Tipo 1: oye preciosa, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Haru: (con cara de asco por el sujeto) a donde no te importa (le grita Haru, lo cual parece enfurecer al sujeto)

En ese momento el tipo uno, la agarra de la barbilla forzándola a mirarle a la cara y sin soltarle el brazo para que no escapara.

Tipo 2: oye amiga, sabes tú con quién estás hablando.

Tipo 3: exacto, deberías tener cuidado.

Haru:¡no lo sé y NO ME IMPORTA!

En ese momento el tipo que la mantenía sujetada, y apretándola todavía con más fuerza le susurra en su oído...

Tipo 1: será mejor que guardes silencio si no quieres salir lastimada...

Haru: ¡hahi! (estaba realmente asustada, no quería morir o terminar en una situación comprometedora con esos sujetos, se encontraba a punto de llorar, no sabía que iba a pasar, pero esperaba que "alguien" la viera y viniera a salvarla y **rápido** )

Mientras del lado de los Vongola; Yamamoto ya iba ir a su rescate sin embargo Tsuna lo detiene, impidiendo que se pudiera involucrar en un asunto que no le incumbía y terminaría lamentando.

Yamamoto: ¿Tsuna? (Algo sorprendido por la acción de su amigo de impedirle el paso, pero cuando voltea a ver a Gokudera en busca de un apoyo, se da cuenta del porque de la acción de su amigo de detenerlo y decide mejor esperar y ver como se desarrollaban las cosas para su amigo de pelos plateados)

El tipo que tenía sujetada a Haru la empuja con brusquedad al suelo y antes de que pudiera el sujeto hacer cualquier movimiento que pudiera lastimar a la joven algo le impide que se acerque mas...

Tipo 1: ¿Pero qué rayos? ¡¿Quien fue!?

El tipo comenzó a gritar un sin fin de maldiciones, debido a que antes de que pudiera tan siquiera ponerle un dedo encima a la joven, una bomba explota impidiéndole acercarse a donde está Haru. Una vez se disipó el humo de la explosión un joven de cabellos plateados se encuentra abrazando a Haru, manteniéndola alejada de la explosión y de las manos de ese asqueroso tipo, cuando el tipo mira a los ojos a Gokudera puede ver un sentimiento de ira en su mirada que este no trataba de disimular. . 

Haru: ¡¿Gokudera?! (Dice sorprendida Haru, y con rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos)

Tipo 1: oye tú, ¿quién demonios te crees? ( dice completamente furioso)

En ese momento Gokudera se separa de Haru y la ayuda a levantarse ignorando completamente al tipo que le estaba gritando y a sus amigos, como si todo el mundo solo fueran ellos dos. Tsuna y Yamamoto al ver cómo se está desarrollando la situación deciden retirarse, ya que saben que Gokudera tiene la situación perfectamente controlada.

Tipo 2: oye tú, ¿quién te crees para ignorarnos de esa manera?

Justo en sé momento Gokudera les dirige la mirada y esta se encuentra cargada de un absoluto sentimiento de odio, lo cual causa que les invada un poco de miedo a los abusadores, sin embargo el orgullo es superior e insisten en molestar a Gokudera (n/a: ¡SUFRAN! o )

Gokudera solo enciende uno de sus cigarrillos y se lo coloca en los labios sin desvanecer en ningún momento esa expresión seria que solo muestra antes de comenzar una batalla.

Tipo 3: ¡oye nos has escuchado!

Gokudera: ¡cállense! (Esta vez, ya habían acabado con su paciencia)

Tipo 2: ¿qué dijiste? (Dice molesto)

Gokudera: les dije que... (En ese momento le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago al que pregunto) SE CALLARAN, IDIOTA (completamente enfadado)

Tipo 3: oi, amigo, ¿estás bien? (En ese momento su amigo va a socorrer al golpeado, pero este no reacciona) ¡¿oye que le hiciste?! (Dice enojado y temeroso el joven)

Gokudera: ¡eh! (Le dirige una mirada de pocos amigos)

Tipo 3: escucha, no permitiré que golpees a mi amigo sin motivo (dice enojado el tipo pero lo que dijo solo hizo enojar aun más a Gokudera)

Gokudera: sin motivo...ja...crees que lo golpe sin motivo (parece que esas palabras eran tan graciosas para Gokudera) **POR FAVOR, CREES QUE ME VOY A CREER ESO DE QUE NO HICIERON NADA, POR FAVOR SI FUERA VERDAD,ELLA** (dice señalando a Haru) **NO** **ESTARÍA TAN ASUSTADA Y CON RESTOS DE LAGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS, AUN ASÍ ME VAS A DECIR QUE LO GOLPEE SIN RAZÓN, BIEN** ( en ese momento sujeta al tipo de la camiseta y le dice la expresión mas seria y tenebrosa que tiene) **TIENES MIEDO, BIEN AHORA TE DARÉ UNA RAZÓN PARA TENER MIEDO.**

En ese momento lo avienta a donde están sus amigos.

Gokudera: **¡ESCÚCHENME IDIOTAS, SI LOS VUELVO A VER CERCA DE ELLA, LES JURO QUE** (en ese momento saca sus bombas) **NO SALDRÁN DE AQUÍ EN UNA PIEZA!**  
Parece que al escuchar esa advertencia, los dos jóvenes salen corriendo junto con su amigo inconsciente, dejando a Gokudera solo con Haru, la cual aún no podía superar el susto que acababa de vivir.

Cuando la tensión del momento desaparece, Haru cae de rodillas en el suelo dejando libres las lágrimas que en ese momento no querían salir. Gokudera al ver como se estaba poniendo la joven no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de ira invadiera su cuerpo al verla tan frágil e indefensa en vez de contestona y feliz como es siempre.

Gokudera: **NO PODRÍAS SER MÁS ESTUPIDA MUJER.**

Haru: **CÁLLATE, TÚ NO SABES NADA** (dice Haru con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

Gokudera: **LO ÚNICO QUE NECESITO SABER, ES QUE SI NO HUBIERAS VENIDO VESTIDA ASÍ, ESOS TIPOS NO TE HUBIERAN ATACADO.**

Ya sabemos que Haru es muy bonita, sin embargo hoy por el motivo de conquistar al chico que ama, se vino con un short que le llega arriba de las rodillas, con una hermosa blusa que le deja los hombros descubiertos de color rosa en tonalidades descendientes, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y para matar el atuendo, venía con un poco de maquillaje que hacía resaltar su bonito rostro, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Gokudera.

Haru: **NO ES MI CULPA, YO VENÍA ASÍ SOLO PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DE ALGUIEN EN ESPECIAL COMO IBA A SABER YO QUE IBAN A APARECER ESOS IDIOTAS.**

Cuando Gokudera escucho esas palabras, algo en él se rompió, pensando que ella había venido con la intención de conquistar al décimo, esa idea le destrozo el corazón ya que desde hace un tiempo él había descubierto que tenia ciertos sentimiento hacia la joven que tenía en frente, aunque él no sabe que en realidad a quien quiere conquistar es a otra persona.

Gokudera: ah, así que te vestiste así por eso (con un pequeño rastro de tristeza en su mirada que paso desapercibido para la joven).

Haru: **¡sí!** (Dice completamente determinada)

Gokudera: y se puede saber a quién querías conquistar (Dice tratando de disimular el interés)

Haru: ¡a un idiota! (grita sin dudar y totalmente convencida de sus palabras) 

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Gokudera, a tal grado de que no comprendió a que se refería.

Gokudera: **¡¿COMO DEMONIOS TE PUEDE GUSTAR UN IDIOTA!?** (Dice enojado Gokudera, por la tontería de respuesta que le dio Haru)

Haru: me gusta porque, a pesar de que es un idiota muy molesto, también puede llegar a ser muy tierno como lo que pasó hoy. (Dice con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas)

Gokudera: ah sí, ¿y qué fue lo que hizo por ti? (Pregunta un poco enojado)

Haru: pues me acaba de salvar de unos tipejos (dice Haru, indirectamente haber si se daba cuenta)

Gokudera: pues, entonces no hubiera venido ha ayudarte. Si lo tienes a él (dice indiferente Gokudera, sin entender a lo que se refería Haru)

Haru: **NO PUEDES SER MÁS IDIOTA PORQUE NO ERES MÁS GRANDE**

Gokudera: **A QUE TE REFIERES?**

En ese momento ambos jóvenes se miran directamente a los ojos desafiantes, hasta que Haru decide dar el primer paso.

Haru: **QUIEN ME GUSTA ERES TU ESTUPIDERA** (grita enfada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas Haru)

Al escuchar eso, Gokudera entra en un estado de shock, no sabe qué contestar y lo peor es que Haru no le deja hablar.

Gokudera: mujer yo... 

Haru: sé que no soy tu tipo, y que piensas que soy una tonta, pero desde hace un tiempo quería decírtelo, desde la primera vez que te vi, empecé a sentir cosas por ti y ...

Gokudera: ¡ Hey espera! (trata de detenerla Gokudera)

Haru: me molestaba el hecho de no saber el porqué sentía esto, pensaba que quien me gustaba a mi era Tsuna, pero ahora puedo decir al cien por ciento que lo que siento por él es solo admiración, prefiero los retos y tú eres el idiota que ha robado mis pensamientos junto con mi corazón, por eso, por eso yo...

En ese momento ella empieza a agachar la cabeza de la vergüenza sin embargo Gokudera, le levanta el rostro sujetándole delicadamente la barbilla para ver un rostro con lágrimas en él y muy sonrojado.

Haru: te amo, Gokudera

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque en ese momento Gokudera le da un tierno beso, impidiendo cualquier otra cosa que ella quisiera decir.

Gokudera: no podrías ser más estúpida mujer

Haru ya le iba a reclamar por lo que le estaba diciendo pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con un Gokudera extremadamente sonrojado.

Gokudera: no sabes que tú también me traes loco.

Haru: ¡¿Gokudera!? (La chica se encontraba confundida no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el joven que tenía enfrente)

Gokudera: eres testaruda, contestona, tienen una habilidad nata para sacarme de quicio pero al mismo tiempo acelerar mi corazón de tal manera que me quede confundido todo un día y me enoje conmigo mismo por no entender lo que me pasa...

Haru solo escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía el joven sin ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se notaba en su rostro.

Gokudera: escucha, ahora eres mi mujer, entendido. (Dice con el mismo tono arrogante de siempre pero que en ese momento le pareció lo más tierno a la joven Haru)

Haru: claro (dice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro)

En ese momento ella le da un tierno abrazo causando que este se sonroje a más no poder para luego corresponderle, dando inicio a una pareja explosiva, que a pesar de sus diferencias se quieren como nadie más podrá querer al otro. 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La noche en la que me declare

Las cosas se encuentran más tranquilas en la casa de los Sawada, debido a que Iemitsu había decidió venir a visitar a su querida Nana, desde hace una semana con la excusa del día de san Valentín. Mientras los pequeños se encontraban jugando con Iemitsu y Nana estaba preparando la comida, Tsuna encuentra el momento indicado para salir de su casa sin llamar la atención de sus padres, pero justo cuando estaba en frente de la puerta...

Iemitsu: ¿a dónde te diriges, Tsuna? (pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona)

Tsuna: voy a ver a Kyoko (dice Tsuna con toda la paciencia que le tiene a su "entrometido padre" con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar la cita que iba a tener)

Iemitsu: bien, en ese caso ¡toma! (Iemitsu le sonríe paternalmente y en ese momento le entrega una pequeña caja envuelta elegantemente).

Tsuna: ¿qué es esto? (Pregunto curioso Tsuna)

Iemitsu: entrégaselo cuando creas que sea el momento ( le dice con una mirada cómplice a su hijo causando el sonrojo del mismo)

Tsuna:¡no entiendo a qué te refieres papa!, (dice con un notable sonrojo Tsuna mientras finge ignorancia ).

Iemitsu: Me pregunto si es cierto que no lo entiendes hijo jeje (esto lo dice con un tono socarrón y burlón que ocasiona el desconcierto y sonrojo del pobre de Tsuna)

Tsuna: bu…bueno ya me voy, ¡ADIÓS!

Justo en ese momento Tsuna sale de su casa a gran velocidad dejando a un padre orgulloso y a una mamá metiche muy contenta.

Tsuna iba en dirección a la plaza y cada paso que daba lo ponía cada vez mas nervioso... hasta que a unos cuantos pasos de la plaza una hermosa joven de cabellos castaño-anaranjados interrumpió sus pensamientos, causando que casi le diera un paro cardíaco por tan hermosa criatura que estaba presenciando.

Tsuna: ¡¿no puede ser, Kyoko ya llego?! (Se mortificaba Tsuna mentalmente) ¡¿Haber que fue lo que me dijo Reborn antes de venir a mi cita?!(En ese momento Tsuna se imagina a un Reborn adulto, explicándole como debe ser su primera cita)

Reborn adulto: para una cita tienes que recordar solo estos pasos, dame-Tsuna.

1\. Debes siempre ser un caballero frente a tu dama, esto es un hábito que debes conservar hasta la muerte. (Tsuna al escuchar esa parte le aparece una gotita en la sien ya que en esos momentos lo estaba amenazando con su pistola)  
2\. Haz la plática, interesante en lo que ella te cuenta, no hables de tu vida eso solo la dormirá, dame-Tsuna.  
3\. Llévale un presente, se original y no lo eches a perder como solo tú sabes a serlo.  
4\. Y lo más importante, a una mujer **nunca** la hagas esperar, (esto último lo dijo en tono de orden no de sugerencia)

Tsuna al recordar, los consejos de Reborn, no pudo más que empezar a recriminarse por llegar tarde a su cita, pero antes de que pudiera torturase por eso, es llamado por Kyoko.

Kyoko: hola Tsuna ( la joven se veía realmente hermosa, estaba usando un vestido rosa pastel con unos encajes en blanco y negro y un moño que hacía fuego, de un estilo sencillo pero que en Kyoko resaltaba su belleza, causando un leve sonrojo en Tsuna)

Tsuna: ho..hola Kyoko ( dice un poco tímido Tsuna) lamentó haberte hecho esperar

Kyoko: no..no es tu culpa Tsuna; de hecho yo llegue antes, es que estaba un poco ansiosa (dice con una tímida sonrisa) 

Tsuna: en ese caso, no esperemos más, vamos.

En ese momento Tsuna la toma de la mano, causando que las mejillas de ambos jóvenes tomen un color carmesí, dando inicio así a su cita.

Kyoko: ¿a dónde vamos, Tsuna?

Tsuna: no puedo decirte, es un secreto. (Dice divertido Tsuna) ¡¿Kyoko...Tienes hambre?!

Kyoko: no mucha (dice pensativa Kyoko) pero podría comer un bocadillo.

Tsuna: genial, en ese caso ya sé a dónde iremos primero.

En ese momento aceleraron, para llegar a un puesto de pasteles llamado " _patisserie toraya_ ", el cual tiene una temática al estilo del Japón medieval, Kyoko estaba emocionada, lo cual era muy visible por el pequeño brillo que se presento en sus ojos, el cual no paso desapercibido para Tsuna lo cual provoco que el se sintiera orgullo y satisfecho por la elección que había tomado.

Cuando entraron al local, una señora de avanzada edad que utilizaba un atuendo tradicional les da la bienvenida al local de una forma tan amena que provoca que ambos jóvenes se sientan como en casa(es la abuelita del capítulo 18 de KHR)

Sra. Pastelería: buenos días, joven Sawada (dice la abuelita con una tierna sonrisa)

Tsuna: buena Sra. Miyuki (dice Tsuna con una cálida sonrisa)

Sra. Miyuki: veo que has traído a una amiga, (dice con una sonrisa maternal) ¿de casualidad vienen en una cita o algo por el estilo?

Al escuchar eso los jóvenes no pueden evitar sonrojarse y solo asentir con la cabeza.

Sra. Miyuki: qué bonito es ser joven, la etapa en la que el amor florece y muestra su verdadera belleza causando que algunos lleguemos a hacer locuras por la persona que queremos que nos acompañe el resto de nuestra vida (la Sra. Miyuki se perdió en su mundo con una sonrisa soñadora causando una extraña mezcla de felicidad y confusión en los jóvenes al verla actuar de esa manera) bueno regresando con la joven pareja, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

Tsuna: ordena tu Kyoko, hoy eres mi invitada.

Kyoko le dedica una tierna sonrisa y decide pedir un pastel de vainilla con durazno, mientras Tsuna solo pide un trozo de tarta de fresas.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento y mientras disgustaban de sus postres conversaban alegremente.

Kyoko: gracias por el pastel Tsuna (dice dedicándole una sonrisa)

Tsuna: no es nada Kyoko, solo quiero que te la pases bien.

La cita transcurrió con normalidad dentro del local, manteniendo el ambiente alegre, con platicas entretenidas acerca de lo que han vivido, si han salido con alguien antes, y cosas triviales que en esos momentos estaban disfrutando los jóvenes tener mientras solo eran observados tiernamente por una abuelita desde atrás de la barra. Y así anduvieron un rato, hasta que se acabaron los pasteles y Tsuna decidió que era el momento de la fase dos de su plan.

Después de que se acabaron sus pastelitos, Tsuna y Kyoko decidieron dar un paseo por la plaza tomados de la mano, ese momento fue muy agradable para los dos jóvenes y _claro_ para los que en esos momentos estaban disfrutando la escena...

...:Ku fu fu fu fu, parece que el joven Vongola se está divirtiendo 

Dice un joven de cabellos color azul rey, mientras observaba a la feliz pareja que estaba pasando a unos cuantos metros enfrente de ellos, hasta que en un momento interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven, una doncella de cabellos del mismo color, con una inocente sonrisa lo motiva a dejar de observar a la pareja de la manera tan curiosa y divertida con lo que los estaba viendo.

...: Mukuro-sama, debemos irnos.

Mukuro: está bien solo porque eres tú, Nagi

En ese momento la pareja de ilusionistas sigue su camino, dejando al joven Vongola seguir su camino.

Tsuna y Kyoko, habían llegado a un lago en el parque de Namimori, donde en el centro se podía apreciar una pequeña isla cubierta de vegetación que desde lejos proporcionaba una hermosa vista floral de la gran variedad de flores que se podían encontrar en toda Namimori.

Kyoko: ¿Tsuna? ¿A dónde vamos? (Pregunto divertida Kyoko)

Tsuna: ya lo verás (dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

En ese momento Tsuna, comienza a brincar por unas rocas que sobresalían del agua, que formaban un sendero que podían seguir para llegar a la isla que se encontraba esta el centro del lago; tras Tsuna le seguía Kyoko que con dificultades lograba brincar cada una de las piedras, cuando se acercaban al final, solo le faltaba un salto más a Kyoko para llegar a la isla pero justo entonces por un mal calculo, el salto fue demasiado largo provocando que la joven Kyoko perdiera el equilibrio y se estrellara contra el suelo, Tsuna trata de atraparla antes de que se estrelle y al hacerlo ambos caen recostados en el pasto, uno encima del otro.

Tsuna: Kyoko, ¿te encuentras bien? (Pregunta preocupado Tsuna)

Kyoko: creo que sí, lo siento Tsuna-kun (dice un poco apenada Kyoko)

Tsuna: no te preocupes (dedicándole su mejor sonrisa)

Los jóvenes no se habían percatado de la poca distancia en la que se encontraban del rostro del otro. Por un momento ambos jóvenes se perdieron en la mirada del otro dejándose llevar y creer que eran los únicos que estaban en ese parque en esos momentos o incluso en el mundo entero, la distancia entre sus rostros se iba acortando al grado en el que sus respiraciones se entrelazaban, justo que sus labios se estaban rosando...

...: ¡AHÍ ESTÁS, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!

Justo en ese momento una voz muy peculiar, los interrumpe, ocasionando que los dos jóvenes se percataran de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, alejándose nerviosos con la sangre hasta las orejas pintando sus rostros de un intenso color carmesí, provocando una extraña mezcla de emociones en la joven pareja; un nerviosismo y vergüenza extrema en la joven Sasagawa mientras que por otra parte una mezcla de vergüenza y enfado de parte del joven Sawada

Tsuna: ¡SKULL! (Grita sorprendido e irritado Tsuna por la repentina aparición del arcobaleno de la nube).

Skull: escucha Sawada, he venido a vengarme de la humillación que me hiciste pasar para que te diera mi sello de arcobaleno (dice molesto Skull, mientras Tsuna lo ve con cara de no entender a qué se refería) **NO ME DIGAS QUE LO HAS OLVIDADO** , sabes no importa, al final conseguiré mi venganza (en ese momento aparece la mascota pulpo de Skull, Odako)

Tsuna: oí Skull, no quiero problemas el día de hoy, porque no dejamos las cosas por la paz, ¿no crees? ( trata de convencerlo Tsuna con el único argumento que se le vino a la mente pero parece que no funcionaba, de hecho, al contrario de lo que buscaba, Skull se percata de la presencia de Kyoko, provocando que se le ocurriera en ese momento la mejor manera de vengarse del alumno de Reborn, mientras Skull planeaba su estrategia, Tsuna ayudaba a Kyoko a levantarse pero antes de que la joven pudiera darle las gracias al joven Vongola, un tentáculo aparece de la nada y captura a la joven Sasagawa.

Skull: por la humillación que me hiciste pasar TU y TU noviecita van a pagar muy caro jajaja (dice exageradamente Skull con el ego hasta las nubes, sin saber qué cierto joven ya se había puestos los X-Gloves versión Vongola)

Tsuna: Skull... (El tono tan serio con el que lo estaba llamando le dio a entender a Skull, que Tsuna ya había entrado en modo hyper ultima voluntad, lo cual estaba comenzando a preocuparle) te pedí por las buenas que nos dejarás, tal vez seas un arcobaleno pero eres de los 7 el más débil por eso...si consideras un poco tu vida será mejor que SUELTES A KYOKO AHORA MISMO (grita furioso Tsuna provocando que un escalofrió le recorra todo el cuerpo al pequeño arcobaleno, comenzando a arrepentirse de meterse con él)

Skull: ¿qué me harás si no la suelto? (Chilla un espantado Skull)

Tsuna: ¡SKULL! TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el arcobaleno de la nube, de un golpe Tsuna logra que Odako suelte a Kyoko, capturándola en el aire y depositándola con cuidado en el suelo.

Tsuna: te encuentras bien, Kyoko (la preocupación se notaba en sus hermosos ojos anaranjados que ocasionaron un sonrojo en la joven Sasagawa)

Kyoko: gracias Tsuna, me encuentro bien, no te preocupes (dice con una cálida sonrisa)

Tsuna al escuchar eso, decide encargarse de una vez por todas de Skull, el cual se encontraba completamente espantado por lo que le esperaba (n/a: yo en su lugar estaría igual) 

Tsuna: escucha Skull, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, así que...Operation XX

En ese momento los lentes de Tsuna comenzaron el ajuste de flamas.

...: parece que dame-Tsuna se lo tomo enserio (dice un pequeño arcobaleno de sombrero elegante que estaba presenciando la escena como si de una película se tratara) espero que sufra Skull

Skull: ¡oí espera, por favor, Sawada! (dice un alterado Skull)

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Tsuna dispara su XX Burner, dándole tiempo a Skull de solo activar su habilidad de cuerpo blindado muscular para solo amortiguar un poco el impacto del golpe, que sin importar el método terminaría dañándolo gravemente, mientras que en su mente solo surge el pensamiento de... _**Reborn me las vas a pagar.**_

Después del alboroto creado por Skull. Kyoko corre a ver cómo se encuentra Tsuna.

Kyoko: Tsuna, ¿te encuentras bien? (pregunta una preocupada Kyoko)

En ese momento la flama de Tsuna se va desvaneciendo, regresando a Tsuna a su estado normal.

Tsuna: si no te preocupes (con una tierna sonrisa)

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, antes de que Tsuna decidiera decir lo que tenía planeado antes de que fuera interrumpido por Skull.

Tsuna: Kyoko, tengo algo muy importante que decirte ( lo dice seriamente Tsuna, mientras le entrega la cajita que le dio su padre a la joven Sasagawa, para que en el momento en el que Kyoko lo abra se vea un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un cuarzo rosa en el centro en forma de sakura) desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decírtelo ( ambos jóvenes comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos) **TE GUSTARÍA SER MI NOVIA** (dice Tsuna con la cara bien colada y el corazón a mil por hora)

Kyoko no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces en ese momento, se abalanzo hacia Tsuna plantándole un tierno beso en los labios que sorprendió al joven Vongola, al principio no sabía qué hacer pero después fue correspondiendo gustoso al beso que le había plantado su ahora novia. Hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, viéndose a los ojos para escuchar las palabras que mas había anhelado el corazón del joven.

Kyoko: POR SUPUESTO TSU-KUN (dice completamente emocionada Kyoko)

En ese momento Tsuna le coloca el anillo en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda a su amada, para después darle un tierno beso en la mano causando el leve sonrojo de la joven y una sonrisa llena de felicidad en ambos jóvenes para así jurarse ambos un amor que esperan que dure hasta el último momento en el que sus corazones les permita llegar, porque solo la muerte podría destruir ese amor que esa noche se confesó. 

**Hola a todos! XD espero que les este gustando hasta ahora,** **ya ven como va quedando jejeje espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen comentarios ya que me ayudan mucho. Les** **envió** **un abrazo psicológico jeje bueno los dejo compañeritos**

 **Nos vemos personillas hermosas :3 jeje**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: el romance que reflejan las aguas

Tsuna y Yamamoto se encontraban camino a la residencia Sawada, cuando de repente empiezan a ver una gran turba de gente proveniente del restaurante de sushi de la familia Takeshi.

Tsuna: oye Yamamoto, ¿tú papá va estar bien con tanta gente? (Pregunta Tsuna sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que había)

Yamamoto: creo que no, jeje (dice Yamamoto con un gotita en la sien) oí Tsuna, no te molestaría que fuera a ayudar a mi oyashi

Tsuna: no te angusties Yamamoto, de todas maneras tengo que prepararme para mí cita con Kyoko (le dice con una sonrisa comprensiva) nos vemos luego, hay me saludas a tu papá.

Después de eso, Tsuna sigue su camino hasta llegar a su casa mientras que Yamamoto entraba al establecimiento para encontrarse un mar de cabezas siendo atendidas por un solo hombre, la casa estaba a reventar de clientes así que Yamamoto tomo una buena elección al decidir ir a ayudar a su padre.

Sr. Takeshi: qué gusto verte Yamamoto, hey échame una mano con los pedido (en ese momento Yamamoto toma un delantal y se pone en la cocina a ayudar con los preparativos de los platillos)

La mayoría de la tarde tanto padre e hijo estuvieron sirviendo variedades de sushi a un montón de gente hasta que quedaron absolutamente agotados de tanto servir y el restaurante quedo completamente vació.

Sr. Takeshi: esto fue una locura no lo crees Takeshi.

Yamamoto: tienes razón oyashi.

Ya iban a cerrar cuando de repente el timbre del local suena, cuando dirigieron su mirada para ver quién era, se sorprendieron al ver a una hermosa doncella de larga cabellera plateada, unos ojos color aguamarina y una hermosa sonrisa que hacía juego con el carácter tan alegre de la joven.

...: hola, señor Takeshi (dice la joven alegremente) y...hola Yamamoto (esto último lo dice con un tono más tímido y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas).

Yamamoto: hola Izumi (dice con su típica sonrisa de siempre solo que en esta ocasión iba a acompañado de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el padre de Yamamoto)

Sr. Takeshi: hola Izumi, ¿qué te trae por aquí? (dice con una sonrisa paternal hacia la joven)

Izumi: ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Jajaj (esto lo dice porque ella y Yamamoto habían estado un rato sonriéndose sin saber qué decir dejando al pobre padre aislado observando la escena en la que se habían quedado los jóvenes) había venido a ver si dejaba venir a Yamamoto conmigo un rato, a la inauguración del nuevo acuario de Namimori.

Eso tomo un poco desprevenido tanto al padre como al hijo, pero por supuesto que eso no quería decir que su papá le privaría la oportunidad de conseguir novia jajaja y por supuesto brindarle una nuera en algún futuro no tan lejano (claro según la perspectiva del padre XD), ese pensamiento siempre abarcaba la cabeza del padre cada que veía a la joven venir a su restaurante a pasar un rato, más precisamente a pasar el rato con Yamamoto, ya hasta la consideraba esa tierna nuera que haría feliz a su hijo pero dejando de lado lo que piensa el padre de Yamamoto regresemos a la historia.

Sr. Takeshi: por supuesto, Izumi. No tienes que pedírmelo, el puede ir contigo a cualquier lugar donde tú quieras.

En ese momento el rostro de Izumi mostro una gran felicidad y el de Yamamoto también aunque también un poco apenado por lo que decía su padre, y antes de que pudieran quejarse o dar algún inconveniente su papá los saca del establecimiento cerrándoles la puerta, sin antes decirles...

Sr. Takeshi: Izumi, solo no te lo lleves a un motel, ¿entendido? jejeeje (en ese momento su padre cerró la puerta dejando a un par de jóvenes con los rostros como tomates)

Izumi y Yamamoto prefirieron ignorar el comentario hecho por el padre de Yamamoto y continuar su camino tomando rumbo al acuario, durante el camino Yamamoto trató de aligerar el ambiente ya que debido a lo que había dicho su papá, a ambos jóvenes les costaba pensar en que decir.

Yamamoto: oí Izumi es cierto que tienes que volver de regreso a Italia (para mayor información, Izumi es una alumna de intercambio que vino desde Italia alrededor de una semana, para un extraño programa de intercambio del cual el director no estaba enterado)

Izumi: lamentablemente sí, no quisiera irme. A pesar de que el intercambio fue muy repentino me gusta mucho Japón y no quisiera irme solo así como llegue de repente, además... (Esa última frase le llamó mucho la atención a Yamamoto) tengo un asunto que resolver antes de irme.

Yamamoto: se puede saber qué clase de asunto es (pregunta un curioso Yamamoto)

Izumi: si quieres saberlo... TENDRÁS QUE ATRAPARME (en ese momento una divertida Izumi sale corriendo dejando a un sorprendido Yamamoto atrás)

Cuando Yamamoto regreso en sí, fue tras Izumi. Ella había tomado demasiada ventaja lo cual hacía más difícil para Yamamoto el hecho de atraparla, sin embargo cuando estaban cerca de acuario Yamamoto logró atraparla del brazo, para luego jalarla directo a donde él estaba causando que los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes estuvieran pegados al otro y sus rostros muy cerca del otro.  
Izumi: Okey, me atrapaste jajaja (dice apartándose de Yamamoto con la cara muy colorada) mira es el acuario, creo que hay que entrar jaja Okey

Yamamoto: si tienes razón jaja (igual de Colorado)

Ambos jóvenes entran al acuario y se maravillan al ver tan asombro espectáculo de vida marina, podías encontrar de todo ahí, medusas, peses espada y hasta... ¿¡TIBURONES!?

Izumi: ¡VOOIIIII! ¡Qué hermoso! (Esa frase desconcertó un poco a Yamamoto, recordándole a cierto espadachín obsesionado con vencerlo el cual no quería que abarcara sus pensamientos justamente en esos momentos, por alguna razón pensar en el provocara que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo y la sangre se le detuviera, le aterraba aunque precisamente no sabía el porqué)

Yamamoto: ¿me pregunto quién habrá construido este acuario? (tratando de desviar sus pensamientos a otro tema)

En ese momento Yamamoto revisa las placas de uno de los escaparates donde alcanza a leer una inscripción que se encuentra escrita en caligrafía, que dice claramente...

 _ **Agradecimientos a los donativos de la cede Italia de la familia Vongola**_

Cuando leyó eso, no pudo evitar pensar en el pequeñín y las cosas locas que podían llegar a hacer con tal de conseguir que sus planes se cumplieran.

Después de eso, ambos jóvenes siguieron observando a los animales que presentaban ahí hasta que Yamamoto se animó a preguntar lo que había rondado su cabeza desde que se había confirmado que si ocurriría.

Yamamoto: oye Izumi, ¿cuándo tienes que regresar a Italia? (La pregunta sorprendió un poco a la joven y un poco melancólica le respondió)

Izumi: si las cosas van como hasta ahora, mañana será mi último día en Japón.

Esas palabras sorprendieron realmente a Yamamoto, el no quería que ella se fuera, puede que sea un poco despistado pero cuando descubrió que lo que sentía por Izumi era amor no podía permitir que se fuera, antes de que se vaya el debía decirle sus sentimientos, por un momento Yamamoto llego a pensar "y si la ayudo a resolver su asunto pendiente" o mejor aún " si lo atrasaba más para que se quedará más tiempo" eso hubiera sido una buena idea, pero siendo él, no podía echar a perder los planes de un amigo y menos de la chica que le gusta solo para su propio beneficio, el así no era y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Yamamoto: entonces mañana tendremos que disfrutar el día al máximo, ¿no? (dice con una sonrisa triste Yamamoto sin tratar de disimularla, lamentablemente él desconocía el gran dalo que le producían esas palabras al corazón de la joven Izumi).

Izumi: eso es todo lo que dirás (dice con una mirada sombría, lo cual saco de onda a Yamamoto) eso es todo Yamamoto (eso lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos y con lágrimas en sus mejillas las cuales estaban preocupando a Yamamoto)

Yamamoto: Izumi, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras, bien? IZUMI (dice alterado Yamamoto, tomando a la joven en sus brazos)

Izumi: te diré la razón por la cual no puedo irme (esto sorprendió a Yamamoto, en un momento así, eso no le importaba, esa razón en realidad le valía muy poco, lo único que quería era regresar esa sonrisa tan cálida que tenia la joven que logro robarle el corazón) **ESA RAZÓN ERES TÚ YAMAMOTO.**

Yamamoto estaba que no procesaba nada, a que se refería Izumi, ahora se sentía como Gokudera siempre le decía, se sentía como EL IDIOTA DEL BEISBOL que en el fondo sabía que era. Tan idiota que no logra entender lo que la mujer que amaba le trata de decir.

La joven al ver que Yamamoto no procesaba nada, no soporto más y le planta un tierno y un poco torpe beso en los labios, siendo el primer beso de ambos jóvenes, cuando la joven se desprendió de los labios de Yamamoto, el se encontraba en las nubes no sabía qué hacer, siempre había querido besarla y ahora que lo había conseguido estaba en blanco y con la cara más roja que un tomate.

Izumi: ME GUSTAS YAMAMOTO, Y NO QUERÍA IRME HASTA DECÍRTELO... (en ese momento la joven ya estaba llorando con el sonrojo más notorio que hubiera tenido en toda su vida, causando que Yamamoto regresara en sí y comenzara a escucharla con una completa expresión seria en su rostro que no desaparecería hasta que Izumi terminara de hablar) sé que ...tal vez no te vea de nuevo o quizás sí. Pero yo quería... Que...tú y yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase es callada por un tierno beso de parte de Yamamoto, este beso a diferencia del anterior, fue más tierno y llevaba el mensaje del corazón de Yamamoto.

Ahora Izumi era la que estaba en shock, con los dedos tocándose los labios y la mirada perdida en Yamamoto esperando una respuesta con los cachetes colorados.

Yamamoto: tú también me gustas Izumi, y si todavía no es tarde,... ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? (eso lo dice con la sonrisa más hermosa que podía tener y esa mirada seria que solo surgía con las cosas que realmente le importaban)

Izumi no espero a que dijera ni una palabra más y en ese momento se le lanza y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas para contestarle con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Izumi: POR SUPUESTO

En ese momento se funden en un tierno abrazo, para luego separarse de él lentamente. Yamamoto le da un tierno beso en la frente y continúan con su visita al acuario ya no como amigos sino como la pareja que siempre quisieron ser. 

Cuando salieron del acuario ya estaban ambos jóvenes tranquilos y a reventar de felicidad, hasta que en ese momento cierta pregunta aborda la cabeza de Yamamoto echando a perder la atmósfera romántica que habían conseguido dentro del acuario.

Yamamoto: Izumi...este... ¿porque te gustan tanto los tiburones? (realmente quería preguntarle el porqué grito VOIIII cuando los vio, pero tenía miedo de preguntarlo directamente)

Izumi: ah...eso, es que a mi hermano les gustan y me transmitió el gusto por ellos (dice con una sonrisa inocente sin saber la angustia que estaba teniendo Yamamoto por dentro al empezar a sospechar de cierto maniático de los tiburones)

Yamamoto: y ¿cómo se llama tu hermano? Solo por curiosidad (dice un poco nervioso)

Izumi: Squalo

Cuando Yamamoto escucho el nombre del guardián de la lluvia de los Varia, casi su corazón se le detenía, el pensamiento de lo que le podría hacer el guardián al saber que andaba con su "hermanita" podría causar que este no llegara a ver el mañana, comprendiendo en cierta parte ese repentino temor que le había surgido por Squalo casualmente justo cuando comenzó a experimentar sentimientos por Izumi.

Izumi: si, pero tú ya lo conoces, sería raro que no le gustaran jaja

Yamamoto: si...tienes razón jaja (dice un poco nervioso, Izumi se dio cuenta de eso y trató de tranquilizarlo)

Izumi: sabes, él siempre habla de ti...

Yamamoto: ¿enserio? (no _creo que diga cosas agradables de mi_ )

Izumi: siempre habla de lo buen espadachín que eres, y de lo blando que eres con tus oponentes jajaja de hecho fue por el que ya conocía de ti desde antes.

No es que Yamamoto le tuviera miedo a Squalo, es solo que pensando a futuro, él quiere formar una familia con Izumi y pensar en lo que le podría hacer cuando se enterara de la verdad lo ponía un poco nervioso...interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ve a su linda novia abrazándolo con fuerza de un brazo y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, cuando ve esa imagen todas sus preocupaciones desaparecen y decide olvidarse de Squalo por un tiempo, ya pensaría como decírselo cuando lo viera pero mientras disfrutaría el tiempo que le queda con su novia. Como dice el dicho; Es mejor estar en paz y morir de viejo, ya que le espera una larga y feliz vida con la joven que ama.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 (FINAL): Un San Valentín al estilo Vongola

Por fin el día tan anhelado por las parejas ha llegado, _por fin es 14 de Febrero_ , lo cual no sólo significa que el día de san Valentín ha llegado, sino que el reto de Reborn hoy va a concluir trayendo sorpresas consigo que ni él mismo arcobaleno esperaba.

Tsuna se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente mientras el alboroto se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor, Iemitsu se encontraba "controlando" a los pequeños lambo, i-pin y Fuuta afuera de la casa mientras Nana iba preparando el desayuno para su amado esposo y los pequeños, Bianchi no hacía rastro de presencia lo cual extrañaba a Tsuna pero prefirió aprovechar ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad para disfrutar de su desayuno, lo cual no duró mucho tiempo.

Nana: Tsu-kun, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? (Dice toda entusiasmada mientras Tsuna prefiere ignorarla y seguir comiendo mientras sus mejillas estaban levemente coloradas al recordar que este día era san Valentín, sin embargo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos hace su aparición en la mesa el pequeño arcobaleno del sol)

Tsuna: ¡choco Reborn! (Dice sorprendido por la repentina aparición de un bebe con traje de chocolate de san Valentín)

Reborn: Ciaossu (dice todo casual mientras usa uno de sus disfraces para el día de san Valentín)

Tsuna: Reborn, ¿por qué ese disfraz?

Reborn: es una chocolatina de san Valentín, ¡¿envidia?!

Tsuna:¡claro que no!

Después de que Tsuna le gritara a Reborn, Tsuna decide ya ir tomando camino para llegar a tiempo a la escuela ignorando completamente la pregunta de su madre, la cual solo veía divertida la escena en la que su hijo se había involucrado, pero de nuevo, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para dirigirse al colegio este es interrumpido por la repentina voz de su padre.

Iemitsu: ¡Tsuna, ahí me saludas a mi nuera! Entendido (Ese grito iba con maña y una sonrisa picarona de parte de Iemitsu a su hijo. Lo cual ocasionó que las mejillas del susodicho se tornaran coloradas y un pequeña irritación combinada con vergüenza surgiera en el joven Vongola)

Tsuna: ¡cállate! Ya mejor me voy (justo cuando cerró la puerta logró escuchar que su mama le decía... _**cuida a Kyoko, Tsu-kun**_ )

Ya a unos kilómetros de distancia de su casa Tsuna podía tomar un respiro de sus padres logrando respirar con tranquilidad sin terminar sonrojándose cada cinco segundos, justo en ese momento a lo lejos alcanza a distinguir a Yamamoto... _¿molestando a Gokudera?_

Tsuna: hola etto... ¿qué sucede? (Pregunta curioso Tsuna al ver a un Yamamoto muerto de la risa y al otro muerto de la pena)

Yamamoto: (limpiándose las lágrimas de alegría) ¿deberías preguntarle a❤ Hayato-chan❤? Jajajaja (volviendo a morirse de la risa mientras que Gokudera se ponía cada vez más Colorado)

Tsuna: ¿Gokudera, que sucede? (ahora Tsuna estaba extrañado por la forma en la que Yamamoto se refería a Gokudera, tan ¿melosamente?)

Gokudera: bueno...etto...es (sonrojado al extremo) 

**Flash Back**

_Justo en la avenida que separa la escuela Namimori de la secundaria Midori, un joven Moreno de cabellos oscuros pudo distinguir a ciertos jóvenes despidiéndose muy cariñosamente alcanzando a escuchar un..._ _ **te veo en el festival Hayato-chan**_ _... sin embargo retrocedamos un poco, justo cuando empezó este encuentro meloso._

Era temprano en la mañana y Gokudera como buen novio que era decidió ir a recoger a su ahora novia a su casa, para poder aprovechar el trayecto e invitarla a asistir al evento de su escuela inspirado en el día oficial de las parejas. Durante todo el transcurso en camino a la escuela, ambos jóvenes se la pasaban discutiendo sin embargo ha diferencia de otras veces, ahora se podía distinguir en sus miradas algo diferente que a otras veces; en la mirada de Gokudera se podía encontrar un toque de burla y satisfacción combinado con alegría mientras que en el caso de Haru, ella lo veía con una expresión entre la ira y el cariño, obvio quien los viera en la calle hubiera pensado que es una extraña combinación sin embargo esa es la forma en la que este par de enamorados se expresaba sus sentimientos.

Y por supuesto esta extraña mezcla de sentimientos transmitidos por la mirada no pasaron desapercibidos para el joven Yamamoto que iba pasando por esos momentos camino a la escuela, este no pudo evitar ver la escena en la que se encontraba su amigo. El pudo presenciar toda la escena, en la que antes de separarse la joven pareja para dirigirse a sus respectivas escuelas, el joven invita un poco apenado a su novia al evento mientras que la joven disfrutando las expresiones que tenia su novio en ese momento, solo le dedica una tierna sonrisa y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios le agradece la invitación diciéndole que ahí estará para luego retirarse a su escuela dejando a su novio completamente anonadado con una sonrisa de torpe que no pasa desapercibida para el beisbolista que ya se encontraba al lado de su joven amigo listo para molestarlo.

Yamamoto: entonces... 

Al voltear el joven de cabellos plateados solo se pudo encontrar a un joven de tez morena que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse al ver la cara que traía su amigo en esos momentos.

Gokudera: ¿qué haces aquí? (Pregunta completamente nervioso pensando que probablemente había visto con Haru)

Yamamoto: pues voy camino a la escuela...❤Hayato-chan❤ (después de decir eso no pudo contenerse más y se hecho a reír mientras Gokudera quedaba colorado hasta las orejas)

Justo en ese momento fue en el que llego Tsuna.

 **Fin del flash Back**

Tsuna no se esperaba una noticia de ese tipo, fue tal la sorpresa provocada que al igual que Yamamoto se hecho a reír de la extraña situación en la que su amigo estaba envuelto, ninguno de los dos se hubiera imaginado tal cambio cuando ese par hubiera empezado una relación, obvio Gokudera no molestaría a su adorado décimo por burlarse del estado en el que estaba pero si comenzaría a amenazar a Yamamoto con que parara de reír; al ver que este no hacía caso, iba a recurrir a sus bombas para callarlo de una vez pero antes de que lo hiciera es detenido por Tsuna, ya después de eso hubo un momento de calma para que el trío de amigos pudiera dirigirse a clases, aunque sí hubo a quien se le escapó una risita traviesa.

Gokudera: ¡cállate! (Le recriminó a Yamamoto el cual regreso a su postura tranquila como si no hubiera hecho nada mientras Tsuna los veía divertido)

Tsuna: tranquilo Gokudera, es que nos tomaste desprevenidos, pero... Me alegro por ti y Haru

Esas palabras alegraron a Gokudera y lograron calmar las cosas un poco...

Yamamoto: tiene razón Tsuna, espero que sean muy felices (le comenta recargándose en el hombro de Gokudera, lo cual causa que este se irrite)

Gokudera: **QUE LO DIGAS TÚ NO ME ALEGRA**

En ese momento empiezan otra de sus tantas discusiones, que ya hasta le daban risa a Tsuna.

Ya cerca de la escuela Tsuna alcanza a distinguir a la única razón por la que este 14 de Febrero sería diferente para él en varios sentidos.

La joven Sasagawa Kyoko se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela esperando ansiosamente la llegada de su novio ya que habían acordado en pasar todo el día juntos, Tsuna al ver a su novia no se dio a desear e ignorando completamente a sus amigos decidió ir corriendo a donde se encontraba Kyoko; al principio Yamamoto y Gokudera lo observaron confundidos pero al observar a la joven Sasagawa en donde estaba el décimo comprendieron la reacción de su amigo y decidieron ir a saludarlos para luego darles su momento de privacidad para que pudieran disfrutar a creces el festival.

Tsuna le pidió perdón a sus amigos pero ya tenía planeado disfrutar del festival con Kyoko, anticipándose a la posible petición de sus amigos; Yamamoto y Gokudera comprendieron y le dijeron que fuera sin remordimiento que sus novias no tardarían mucho en llegar.

Mientras cerca de la escuela Namimori se encontraba el joven Sasagawa con su novia Hana, llegando a la entrada donde se encontraron a Takeshi y Hayato aunque después de un rápido saludo no se detuvieron a conversar y entraron al colegio para disfrutar juntos del festival, cuando entraron a quienes se encontraron primero fue a Tsuna junto con Kyoko escapando sigilosamente de una escena que parecía "peligrosa" según la perspectiva de Tsuna, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, porque cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un Hibari Kyoya siendo... **¿arrastrado por una chica?...**

Una persona sensata hubiera escapado de esa escena como hizo el joven Tsunayoshi pero, como sabemos que Ryohei y la conciencia no van de la mano, el guardián Vongola del Sol se acercó a su amigo a "conversar" acerca de la chica nueva, mientras su novia trataba de "detenerlo" sin tener ningún resultado.

Ryohei: ¡hola Hibari ! ( dice todo entusiasmado Ryohei mientras recibe una mirada asesina de parte de Hibari)

Hana: hola, mi nombre es Kurokawa Hana (dice cordialmente mientras saludaba a la joven "valiente" que se había animado a estar con Hibari)

...: encantada, yo me llamo Naomi (dice igual de cordial ante el saludo de Hana)

Ryohei: ¡EY! Hibari, no vas a presentarnos a esta jovencita (dice en estado de hermano mayor)

Hibari simplemente los ignoro conservándose ajeno a la situación, mientras que la joven Naomi tuvo que presentarse por sí misma.

Naomi: perdonen a Hibari, es un tanto especial

La pareja:¡lo sabemos!

Naomi: soy Ayuzawa Naomi, soy la novia de Hibari (la pareja al escuchar esas palabras no pudieron evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, nunca en su sano juicio se hubiera imaginado a Hibari con novia y mucho menos con una tan alegre como ella)

La pareja: ¡¿QUEEEEEE!?

Hana comenzó a interrogar a Naomi acerca de que si no había perdido el juicio al haber escogido a Hibari como novio, mientras Ryohei ponía a prueba la paciencia de Hibari al "felicitarlo" por su nueva novia ya que este dudaba de la preferencia del guardián de la nube al nunca a verle visto un interés por alguna joven. Esta escena era demasiado llamativa ante la vista de todos los estudiantes de la escuela, unos se mantenían a raya para no terminar mordidos hasta la muerte por un Hibari que estaba perdiendo la paciencia sin embargo otros se mantenían simplemente perplejos ante la situación.

Haru: ¡hahi! ¿Qué está sucediendo ahí?

Hayato y Yamamoto se estaban imaginando lo que había sucedido antes de que llegaran; después de todo que mas podría significar la llegada de una nueva joven que le hablaba con mucha confianza a Hibari al mismo tiempo que provocara que Ryohei se la pasara felicitando a Hibari al grado de estar a punto de colmarle la paciencia, por lo cual pensaron que lo mejor para su salud y la de sus parejas sería irse lo más pronto de ahí.

Hayato: vámonos de aquí

Haru: espera Hayato, no he saludado a Han... (Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Gokudera la arrastra lejos de ahí, jalándola de la mano)

Izumi: ¿qué sucede, Yamamoto?

Yamamoto: no te preocupes, mejor disfrutemos del festival

Después de eso también la pareja del guardián de la lluvia se apartaron de ahí, comenzando todos a disfrutar del festival.  
Cada miembro disfrutaba del festival con su pareja, incluso Hibari que fue forzado a salir en una especie de cita doble junto a Ryohei y Hana, pero a pesar de que al inicio se oponía termino divirtiéndose al ver lo bien que la pasaba su pareja, no al grado de participar en las actividades pero si como para no morder hasta la muerte a las personas que los observaban o al menos no por ahora. 

Disfrutaron de muchas actividades diferentes, desde juegos extravagantes como los carritos chocones (aunque sea una escuela, Reborn fue quien lo planeó así que esperemos lo que sea) hasta una simple máquina de peluches (que fue destruida por Naomi al no lograr ganar ese juego, para poder obtener un simple peluche de hibird, esto desconcertó un poco a la pareja del guardián del sol mientras que este solo veía divertido la escena mientras pensaba... _**en algo debía parecerse a Hibari**_ )

Estaba empezando a anochecer y los estudiantes cotidianos ya se estaban dirigiendo a sus casa, y justo cuando los jóvenes Vongola (y entre ellos Mukuro que había venido para acompañar a su linda Nagi) ya estaban planeando retirarse, una inconfundible voz atrajo su atención.

...: ¿adónde creen que van-kora?

De repente la mirada de los Vongola se dirigió a la extraña figura que se encontraba elevada en el aire por un ¿halcón? (N/a: Creo que ya saben de quién hablo)

Todos (excepto Hibari y Mukuro): ¡Colonello/ maestro!

...: parece que las cosas están animadas por aquí.

...: hubiera cobrado por venir

...: tranquila Viper, solo es por un día

Tsuna: ¡los arcobaleno! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Uni: el tío Reborn nos invitó a todos

Vongolas: ¿a todos? 

Skull: claro, que no hablas japonés dame (dice todo orgulloso de sí, sin embargo cuando Tsuna lo mira decide quedarse callado ya que la mirada que tenía Tsuna era muy poco amigable, incluso extraño a sus guardianes pero algunos no le dieron mucha importancia)

 _ **VOOOOOIIIIIIIII!**_

En ese momento cierto espadachín comenzó a sudar frío, cuando supo de quién era ese grito, el cual para él era inconfundible.

Tsuna:¡¿HASTA LOS VARÍA!? (Dice con su cara de sorpresa que solo él pone, que provoca que por lo general Reborn lo golpee)

Xanxus: cállate escoria (dice indiferente Xanxus como siempre, sin embargo había cierto Varía que no podía estar indiferencia a lo que veían sus ojos)

Squalo: **¡EY, MALDITO MOCOSO!**

Yamamoto: Yoi, Squalo. A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos (dice con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo)

Squalo: **¡ESCORIA, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES CON MI HERMANA?!**

Antes de que él pudiera atravesar a Yamamoto con su espada es detenido por Izumi, que trata con todas sus fuerzas de alejarlo de Yamamoto.

Izumi: ¡tranquilízate, yo no me meto en tu vida hermano!

En ese momento Squalo mira a su hermana al rostro y quién sabe qué se le movió a dentro que terminó tranquilizándose.

Squalo: está bien (esas palabras sorprendieron a ambos jóvenes) 

Izumi: ¡¿es enserio!? (Pregunta ilusionada)

Squalo: que si, ya puedes salir con este idiota (en ese momento es abrazado por Izumi lo cual ocasiona que se sonrojara un poco) ya, suéltame Izumi...

Izumi: gracias oni-Chan.

Yamamoto: Wow, gracias Squalo, te prometo que la cuidaré bien

Squalo: más te vale, por qué si no lo haces me encargaré de que lamentes haberme nacido escoria (dice con voz asesina y semblante amenazante)

Yamamoto: no te preocupes (dice dándole un pequeño abrazo a su novia) yo la cuidaré bien.

Izumi: exacto (en ese momento ella le da un tierno beso de piquito en los labios a Yamamoto lo cual ocasiona que se enfade Squalo)

Squalo: **OYE, EN ESO SÍ QUE NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO**

Mientras la "feliz" familia estaba "conversando", los demás invitados estaban haciendo su aparición, entre los cuales se encontraban; la familia Millefiore, Spanner, Irie Soichie, Dino y sus subordinados, los arcobaleno y la familia Simón.

...: Ciaossu

En ese momento Reborn hace su aparición...

Reborn: yo soy el súper mago misterioso Mr. Rebokkun que todo lo sabe

Tsuna: ey, Espera Reborn que es todo esto

Reborn: Solo estoy haciendo la prueba, pero no pienses en ello comencemos con el festival de parejas al estilo Vongola.

Tsuna: espera, antes deberías...

( Antes de que pudiera pedir explicaciones es interrumpido por la repentina aparición de Bianchi)

Bianchi: Tsuna, nos hemos esmerado mucho en esto, podrías disfrutarlo.

Tsuna se sintió un poco culpable al escuchar decir eso a Bianchi así que decidió que por una vez no le mataría hacerle caso a Reborn.

Para comenzar el festival al estilo Vongola, iniciarían con una serie de preguntas que Reborn había preparado como prueba para verificar si los miembros de la familia habían cumplido la misión que les había encomendado, las cuales podrían revelar unos secretos un poco reveladores de las parejas presentes, después de esto los integrantes podrían disfrutar de todas las atracciones que la familia Vongola les había preparado pero antes tenían que pasar esta prueba, aunque nadie era consciente de las extrañas sombras que los vigilaban en esos momentos...

...: Tsuna, quiero jugar

...: lambo, no debes de venir a aquí

Antes de que pudieran ser detenidos por sus amigos para evitar algún desastre, lambo se tropieza dejando caer la bazuca de los 10 años, la cual se activa sobre i-pin y lambo.

Tsuna: ¡LAMBO, I-PIN!

Justo en ese momento de una espesa nube de humo aparecen la versión de diez años del futuro de los pequeños.

Lambo: are are ¿cuánto tiempo joven Vongola?

I-pin: eh, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué no estábamos en el restaurante disfrutando de nuestro aniversario? (pregunta una confundida I-pin)

Todos: ¿ANIVERSARIO?

Lambo: (dirigiéndose a i-pin) perdona, de seguro fue culpa de mi yo "pequeño" que estemos aquí, (ahora dirigiéndose al joven Vongola) lo siento, es que hoy era nuestro aniversario de 3 meses y no esperábamos que nos invocaran.

Gokudera: entonces la vaca estúpida tiene...

Lambo: ¿novia? Si

Todos: ¿QUEEEE?

Mientras tanto Uni le comenta una idea a su tío Reborn.

Uni: tío Reborn, ¿qué opinas al respecto?

Reborn: es una excelente idea

Ahora comunicándose ante todos, Reborn da presentación a la prueba.

Reborn: ahora el juego de preguntas al estilo Vongola comienza, ahora con todos los miembros presentes.

Por algún motivo ya todos se encontraban involucrados en el juego.

Tsuna: perdón, lambo adulto. (Refiriéndose a la situación en la que lo había involucrado)

lambo: no se disculpe joven Vongola, además a I-pin no parece molestarle el estar involucrada, de hecho (viendo a una I-pin, completamente emocionada) parece encantada por participar ( Tsuna solo vio la escena con una gotita en la sien).

Reborn: _**comencemos el juego**_ ( Bianchi se acerca con una caja llena de papelitos que contenían las preguntas a realizar por Reborn) la primera pregunta es para los hombres ( Al ver el contenido que tenía el papelito un extraño brillo resplandeció en los ojos de Reborn, causando que muchos de los presentes sudaran frío por lo que les iba a preguntar)¿con que animal identifican a sus _lindas_ novias? la pregunta salió de la boca de Reborn con un tono picaron sin ocultar esa sonrisa burlona que solo podía tener el.

Varios de los jóvenes aquí presentes no pudieron evitar que un "leve" sonrojo les surgiera en sus rostros mientras que en otros casos los jóvenes no comprendían el sonrojo de los demás o al menos _**no**_ hasta que dijeran sus respuestas.

Los primeros en contestar fueron Gokudera y Tsuna que por alguna razón pensaron en la misma criatura.

Tsuna/Gokudera:¡Gatita! (el primero lo dijo casi en un susurro que sin embargo si llego a los oídos de varios invitados provocando la sorpresa de muchos y la sospecha de cierto hermano sobre protector mientras que el segundo lo dijo a todo pulmón orgulloso y con un leve toque de perversión en su mirada que provoco que su novia se pudiera completamente colorada)

Reborn: no sabía que podían llegar a ser tan perversos eh chicos (esto lo dice Reborn con una gran sonrisa, mientras que sus amigos solo se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron volviéndose completamente colorados; Tsuna porque malinterpretaron su pensamiento y Gokudera por darse cuenta de que lo que dijo sonó un poco pervertido, sin embargo antes de que pudieran quejarse con Reborn este los calla como él suele hacer)

Reborn: ¿haber quien sigue? (ignorando completamente a los jóvenes).

Tsuna: TT-TT yo no quise referirme a _"eso"_ (dice en sus pensamientos el pobre de Tsuna ya que se daba idea de que podrían haber pensado todos cuando dio ese tipo de repuesta, cuando él en realidad se refería a una linda versión kawaii de su novia con orejas de gato, mientras que el otro joven solo se podía quedar en silencio completamente sonrojado ya que el sabia que le habían atinado a su definición de "gatita").

Mientras con las próxima victima...

Lambo: ¡con un toro! (todos al oír esa respuesta se quedaron con una gotita en la sien esperando que su amigo saliera bien parado de esta, incluso Hibari deseaba su "bienestar")

Lambo termino reaccionando tarde a lo que había dicho, ya que a su lado se encontraba una furiosa I-Pin buscando una explicación a ese tipo de respuesta que su novio había dado)

I-Pin: ¡¿Que quisiste decir con eso Lambo!? (Lambo se encontraba sudando frió debido a la penetrante aura asesina que estaba emanando su novia en esos momentos)

Lambo: es...espera...puedo explicarlo

I-Pin: estoy esperando (ya un poco más tranquila pero aun así molesta con su novio)

Lambo: es que... (Exactamente el no sabía que decir en su defensa) veras los toros son los animales mas majestuosos que he conocido y los respeto mucho además de que mi caja vongola es un toro y es mi animal favorito y...ah...

Antes de que pudiera seguir excusándose más, este es dejado K.O por su querida novia quedando solo el cuerpo inconsciente de Lambo mientras I-Pin solo podía sonreír resignada ya que sabia mejor que nadie, que esa era la forma de ver las cosas de su novio).

Los dos siguientes casos fueron normalidad y un tanto entretenidos para las mentes más depravadas que había presentes).

Ryohei: ¡UN OSO!

Varios de los presentes no pudieron evitar un leve derrame nasal al dejar fluir su imaginación con las palabras de Ryohei, aunque la cruel realidad les pego cuando dijo el motivo de su respuesta.

Ryohei: POR EXTREMOS

Mientras en el caso de los otros dos...

Mukuro: con que seas lo más salvaje posible solo conmigo me da igual el animal que quiera ser (provocando el sonrojo y derrame nasal de muchos incluso el de los "inocentes" de ahí además del sonrojo excesivo de la pequeña Nagi).

Hibari: en eso concuerdo con la piña.

Este último comentario causo que los pocos cuerdos cayeran K.O (n/a: Vaya no hay nadie decente ahí jejeje)

El ultimo en contestar fue Yamamoto, muchos ya esperaban que con él la sangre se lograra mantener dentro de sus organismos, aunque quien sabe que será lo que dirá nuestro inocente Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: pues... a una linda perrita

Okey justo en ese momento muchos sacaron la bandera blanca en señal de paz mientras que otros estaban desenfundando sus espadas listos para despedazar a Yamamoto (más específicos, Squalo) aunque cierta joven solo podía tener la cara colorada esperando una explicación de parte de su novio)

Yamamoto: ¿qué les sucede a todos? (Entonces fue cuando Yamamoto comprendió el significado de sus palabras y todo colorado trato de explicar la situación antes de... primera arruinara su reputación frente a su novia y segunda terminara descuartizado a manos de Squalo).

Yamamoto: no...no entendieron... lo..lo que quise decir fue que...ella es tan linda como un inocente cachorro y no quise decir...bueno _"eso"_ que pensaron y pues yo...ah... (Después de un largo suspiro Yamamoto solo pudo mirar hacia al suelo todo sonrojado mientras su novia trataba de calmarlo).

Bueno después de estas inesperadas confesiones de parte de los Vongola, Reborn comenzó con las preguntas más tranquilas disfrutando las reacciones que había tenido la pregunta anterior en todos los presentes.

 _Continuando con las preguntas..._

Reborn: ¿qué es lo más romántico que harían por su pareja?

 _Ya todos con los colores en su cara más controlados._

Yamamoto: le daría un banquete solo para ella (hasta ahí va bien) en el restaurante de mi viejo (se perdió el encanto)

Ryohei: sería completamente serio solo por ella (aceptable, pero le falta creatividad, piensa Reborn)

Mukuro: le entregaría los órganos que necesita para vivir (todos con una gotita en la sien pensando _**"eso es ¿romántico?")**_

Lambo: la llenaría de apapachos y regalos el resto de su vida (eso es bonito) 

Gokudera: le entregaría los tres tesoros sagrados como muestra de mi afecto ( 0.0 Gokudera puede ser romántico, quien lo diría jeje)

Tsuna: Me aseguraría que cada momento de su vida sea el mejor y que nunca estuviera triste. (Fue muy conmovedor y aunque un poco carente de imaginación, Reborn lo acepto)

Hibari: ... ( el solo ignoro la pregunta)

Reborn: quién no conteste la pregunta, me encargaré yo mismo de dar la respuesta (En ese momento a través de su sombrero milagroso, Reborn saca una foto donde Hibari es ¿abrazado? por su novia)

Hibari solo se quedó callado tratando de disimular un leve sonrojo que se manifestó en su rostro que algunos interpretaron como enojo.

Reborn: es comprensible, después de todo el hombre más solitario de Namimori necesita un poco de amor.

Todos iban a comenzar a reírse pero son interrumpidos por un Aura asesina liberada por Hibari, por lo cual deciden que _calladitos se ven más bonitos_.

Reborn: la tercera pregunta es para las chicas, ¿cuál es la mayor fobia de sus novios?

Varios de los novios se quedaron callados al escuchar esa pregunta.

Haru: a su hermana y que Yamamoto se convierta en la mano derecha de Tsuna (comprensible)

Izumi: a estar encerrado con mi hermano, sin su espada.

Chrome: a los espacios cerrados, estar encarcelado y que insulten su peinado (pobre Mukuro, en ese momento todos lo vieron como con cara de que si eso era cierto pero al ver su reacción prefirieron no decir nada)

Kyoko: al peligro, principalmente involucrado con la mafia (eso es cierto)

I-pin: a ser ignorado y perder el cariño de los demás, principalmente el de mamá.

Hana: que Lussuria sepa dónde vive (pobre Ryohei, si fue traumado)

Naomi: a los árboles de cerezo (todos se quedaron con una enorme incógnita en la cabeza, no podían creer que el mejor peleador de toda Namimori le tuviera miedo a un árbol, pero preguntar si eso era cierto era demasiado peligroso ya que Hibari ya los estaba amenazando con la mirada)

Reborn: cuarta pregunta y es para los chicos ¿qué es lo que les atrae de sus parejas? (Cuidado con lo que digan, que las mujeres están muy atentas a sus respuestas)

Mukuro: kufufufu su corazón humilde

Hibari: todo

Yamamoto: su sonrisa

Gokudera: su temperamento fuerte

Reborn: se están esmerando demasiado en quedar bien

Lambo: la belleza con la que realiza todo lo que hace

Ryohei : su madurez EXTREMA

Tsuna:a...Etto...me gusta su...

Reborn: si no puede decirlo, yo lo haré, lo que le gusta a Tsuna de Kyoko es su...CUERPO ( en ese momento aparece una foto de Tsuna mirando a Kyoko, lo cual causa que Tsuna se espante y se empiece a excusar con Ryohei que ya estaba listo para mandarlo al otro lado, para después de aclararle las cosas a Ryohei ir y encarar a Reborn)

Tsuna: ¡te equivocas! ¡Lo que me gusta de Kyoko es su belleza tanto interna como externa! (lo dijo tan alto que sorprendió un poco a los presentes y dejó a una Kyoko sonrojada)

Reborn: vas comprendiendo Tsuna, ahora es el turno de las chicas, ¿cuál fue la primera impresión que tuvieron de sus novios y lograron cambiarla al conocerlos mejor?

I-pin: la primera impresión que me dio lambo fue la de un niño llorón que dependía de su mamá ( lambo estaba con cara de no creerse la pésima impresión que había ocasionado en su novia) pero...también me demostró que puede valerse de sí mismo y que tiene un gran corazón detrás de todo ese llanto (tras esto ella le da un fuerte abrazo a su novio)

Hasta ahora Reborn está conforme con la opinión que dieron del guardián del rayo.

Izumi: mmm...la primera impresión que me dio Yamamoto fue la de un joven carismático y divertido que estaría dispuesto a arriesgar todo por los que quiere y no cambiaría esa opinión de él **NUNCA** (Yamamoto abrazo cariñosamente a su novia al escuchar lo que dijo)

 **Guardián de la lluvia, aprobado.**

Hana: al principio me pareció como cualquier otro chico... Pero (Ryohei estaba tranquilo porque ya había oído la opinión que ella tenía acerca de él antes, pero aun así su corazón latía a mil por hora) también de alguien que cuando es necesario puede actuar con madurez y seriedad y esa impresión me la fue dando con el paso de los años.

 **Guardián del sol, aprobado.**

Haru: al principio a quien yo admiraba era a Tsuna-kun y pensaba que Gokudera era un violento idiota que no tenía consideración de los pequeños que estaban a su alrededor (justo en el corazón y orgullo de Gokudera) pero, conforme fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta de que detrás de esa faceta de niño rudo existe alguien que se preocupa por sus amigos e incluso por los pequeños (esto último lo dice un poco burlona causando que Gokudera se sonroje)

Reborn también está contento con esa explicación.

Chrome: mmm, Mukuro-sama es...mi salvador (bueno viniendo de Chrome creo que es suficiente)

Naomi: él es el protector de Namimori, por medio de morder a los que interrumpen la ley hasta la muerte sin embargo también tiene un lado tierno que lo expresa cuando está cerca de los pequeños animalitos. (Eso definitivamente era aceptado ya que todos sabemos que esa era una clara descripción de Hibari)

Reborn: solo faltas tú, Kyoko.

Kyoko: bueno...ah...Tsuna bueno pues...en realidad (tenía los cachetes colorados y Tsuna aparte de tenerlos de la misma forma estaba impaciente por saber lo que Kyoko pensaba de él) la primera vez solo lo consideraba un buen amigo ( en ese momento una enorme estatua que decía friendzone cayó encima de Tsuna) pero con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que es más que un amigo para mí, ( esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos) es un chico valiente, amable y siempre se esfuerza al máximo por sus amigos por eso es que Tsuna-kun me gusta tanto y me alegro que ya no lo vea como un simple amigo.

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Kyoko en especial Tsuna pero estaba muy contento por lo que le había dicho su novia, como le gustaba esa palabra a Tsuna, el juego ya iba a terminar y Reborn iba a nombrar al perdedor de la prueba sin embargo de repente un montón de ráfagas de última voluntad comenzaron a destruir el escenario donde se encontraban los jóvenes Vongola.

Lambo: ¿qué está sucediendo? (grita un poco espantado mientras protege a su novia de la continua balacera de llamas de última voluntad)

De repente Tsuna crea una muralla con sus llamas de última voluntad para hacer un refugio temporal en lo que trasladaban Bianchi y Uní a sus novias a un lugar más seguro)

Tsuna hyper mode: ¿qué sucede, Reborn?

Reborn: no lo sé (lo dice todo tranquilo para luego dirigir su mirada a cierto arcobaleno de la nube que estaba huyendo) pero creo saber quién es el responsable.

En ese momento los arcobalenos acorralan a Skull, para que suelte la sopa.

Colonello: ¿qué has hecho?-kora

Skull: yo...nada... (Trataba de disimular lo que había hecho pero la reciente aura amenazante de todos los arcobalenos lo aterro lo suficiente como para que comenzará a hablar, en especial el hecho de que Reborn lo amenazaba con una pistola).

Fong: será mejor que lo digas ahora, si no quieres que te lastimen (lo dice lo más comprensible ante Skull, al ver la situación en la que se encontraba)

Skull: esta...bien... (Los arcobalenos estaban esperando su respuesta) puede que quizás yo haya...olvidado cancelar una orden de destruir a Reborn y la familia Vongola.

Todos al escuchar esa respuesta tenían una expresión en sus rostros que solo decía una cosa... _**estas muerto**_ , lo cual espantaba aún más a Skull, (pobrecito y eso que solo lo hizo porque no lo toman enserio) el miedo que invadía a Skull también era porque los guardianes lo observaban con la misma expresión y aura asesina que los arcobalenos.

De repente, interrumpiendo la ejecución de Skull se escucha el grito de una de las novias de los jóvenes Vongolas...

 _ **AAAAAHHHHH!**_

Hayato: ¡Haru! (grito y corrió en dirección a donde estaba su novia)

En ese momento tanto Hayato como los demás miembros de la Vongola se dieron cuenta de que las chicas estaban rodeadas por un montón de los hombres de Skull.

Lal Mirch: idiota, ¿en qué estabas pensando? (lo agarra amenazadoramente)

Skull: lo siento Lal- neechan, no pensaba en nada (dice en súplicas por su vida, mientras era aventado por Lal)

En ese momento una de las llamas iba directo a las jóvenes, el ataque iba ser directo ya que Bianchi estaba ocupada con un grupo de hombres que habían aparecido de sorpresa.

 _ **HARUUUUUUU!**_

El golpe le iba dar directo a Haru, sino hubiera sido porque el escudo del sistema CIA hubiera actuado rápido.

Todas: Haru, Haru,¿estás bien?

Haru: estoy bien (aún con el susto del momento) gracias Hayato (dedicándole una sonrisa al joven de ojos del color de la llama de la lluvia que la había protegido)

Hayato: para eso está tu novio, no crees (dice con una sonrisa de esas clásicas en el )

En esos momentos los hombres en vez de matar a Skull (lo cual harían después) decidieron echarle una mano a Bianchi, deshaciéndose de la mayoría de enemigos posibles. No solo los Vongola ayudaron, inclusive los varía, millfiore y Simón ayudaron con esa tarea, ya que a pesar de que Skull parezca un tonto, si mandó llamar a demasiado hombres, al grado de que a pesar de ser una "reunión" de los mejores miembros de la mafia, eran superados por mayoría y ¿tecnología?, ¿de dónde saco Skull esas armas tan modernas con las que los estaban atacando?

Fong: Skull ( lo sujeta por el traje antes de que huyera como el cobarde que es) ¿ de dónde sacaste esas armas? no se parecen a nada que haya visto antes (le pregunta lo más calmado que puede pero al ver que este no cooperaba la paciencia se le estaba empezando a acabar al arcobaleno de la tormenta)

Skull al ver que incluso el más calmado de los arcobaleno iba a estar en su contra trato de buscar refugio en Uni, pero está solo le dedico una sonrisa y con su mirada le dijo _**descansa en paz**_ (pobrecito ni Uni lo salvó).

Lal Mirch: será mejor que hables ahora sí no quieres que yo te haga hablar

Skull: (aterrado) Okey...me encontraba...ayudando a verde en su laboratorio y me dejo...llevarme uno de sus...inventos

Todos lo miraron con una mirada cómplice y le dijeron al unísono...  
 _ **RATERO**_

Skull: NO SOY NINGÚN RATERO

Colonello: claro que si-kora

En ese momento las cosas se estaban complicando para nuestros jóvenes Vongola y compañía.

Por un lado; lambo e i-pin trataban de ayudar en lo que podían para proteger a las chicas hasta que el tiempo de la bazuca se acabó y regresaron a su versión de 5 años, siendo ahora lambo protegido por la pequeña i-pin que a su vez era protegida por Naomi e Izumi, las cuales tenían cierto conocimiento en el arte de la pelea.

Mientras Izumi estaba protegiendo a los pequeños no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de hombres estaban planeando un ataque sorpresa por su retaguardia, el cual fue detenido por el dúo de espadachines; Squalo y Yamamoto.

Squalo: **NADIE PUEDE TOCAR A MI HERMANITA, ESCUCHARON ESCORIAS**

Yamamoto: parece que estamos de acuerdo en algo Squalo (en ese momento Yamamoto pone su expresión seria que solo aparece cuando está desenfundando una espada) nadie toca a Izumi mientras esté aquí.

En ese momento varios de los hombres de Skull callejón K.O. tras el ataque de este dúo de espadas.

Izumi: gracias oni-Chan y Yamamoto pero... ( en ese momento ella desenfunda sus espadas y derriba a una cantidad mayor que la que vencieron su hermano y Takeshi) no necesito ayuda para protegerme ( dice con su característica sonrisa)

Mientras los espadachines estaban entretenidos, Naomi se encontraba un poco atareada tratando de dispararle a todos los enemigos posibles sin matar a nadie solo se encargaba de provocarles alguna herida superficial para que no pudieran seguir atacando, sin embargo, en un descuido de su parte uno de los hombres cuando trato de dañarla , en el intervalo en el que ella esquivaba el movimiento provocando que el arma del sujeto terminara elevándole un poco la falda que traía, antes de que se pudiera ver algo, ella acomoda su falda pero cierto guardián se percató de lo acontecido y justo cuando estaba listo para morder a la muerte a quien se atrevió de tocar a su herbívora...

Naomi: ¡ **MUERAN!** (en ese momento Naomi tenía una expresión realmente aterradora que superaba la de Hibari cuando se enfadaba, acompañada de un aura asesina. Esa expresión no desaparecía conforme le iba disparando a cada enemigo que estaba viendo, plantando el miedo tanto en enemigos como aliados, bueno a excepción de su novio que traía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro al ver esa escena)

Sin embrago a pesar de todos los hombres que habían logrado vencer seguían apareciendo más de la nada, lo cual estaba empezando a hartar y traer problemas a nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Viper: ¿haber como arreglas esto, idiota? (Dice con toda su característica frialdad de siempre)

Skull: **YA PUES, YA DIJE QUE LO SENTÍA**

Todos los arcobalenos: **NO, NO ES CIERTO**

Skull: ah!? ¡¿Enserio!? Jeje (dice con toda la "inocencia" por así decirlo del mundo) bueno al menos parece que por fin uno de mis planes saldrá bien y por fin tendré a Reborn y demás suplicándome de rodillas jajaja (decía egocéntricos Skull, sin saber en lo que se metía)

Reborn: ¿eso crees? (Reborn tenía un extraño brillo y frialdad en sus ojos, el cual causó que Skull comenzara a sudar frío)

Skull: eh? (pobre ya está temiendo lo peor)

Colonello: no eres el único que toma objetos "prestados" de Verde 

En ese momento Colonello, Reborn, Fong y Viper sacaron de entre sus curiosidades unos extraños relojes que se parecían a los de la batalla de los representantes. Los arcobalenos solo presionaron un botón de sus relojes y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya habían obtenido sus formas adultas.

Skull: **¿PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ?¿CÓMO CONSIGUIERON REGRESAR A SUS FORMAS ADULTAS?** (Grita un sorprendido y enojado Skull, mientras solo era observado por los demás inferiormente)

Reborn: **CALLA** (el tono era serio y maduro digno del Hitman número 1 de toda Italia provocando que Skull no tuviera más opción que obedecer)

Uni: tío Reborn, ¿cómo consiguieron esos artefactos? (Refiriéndose a los relojes)

Colonello: como tu tío ya había dicho, digamos que "voluntariamente" Verde nos hizo estos presentes por las molestias que nos ha causado ( en ese momento una extraña aura es emanada por Reborn, Viper y Colonello mientras solo Fong y Uni los miraban con una gotita en la sien)

Viper: como dicen este par, lamentablemente la duración del estado adulto solo dura cinco minutos antes de que regresemos a nuestros estados normales.

Reborn: pero mientras tanto... (En ese momento tanto Colonello como Reborn sacaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar Skull, lamentablemente no pudieron ejecutar al arcobaleno debido a que este se escondió detrás de Uni, por las circunstancias en la que estaban decidieron mejor ayudar a los jóvenes Vongola con los secuaces del _esclavo_ de Skull).

La lucha no duró mucho, en especial porque como su jefe, los hombres de Skull al ver que la situación no va a su favor salieron corriendo como los cobardes que son.

Todos los chicos fueron corriendo a donde se encontraban sus novias tras "apagar" sus llamas de la última voluntad.

Parecía que todo iba bien, justo aprovechó ese momento Skull para salir corriendo de ahí sin ser visto sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar tan solo un paso, tanto Reborn como Colonello lo miraban amenazantes, todos los involucrados (a excepción de las mujeres, debido a que hasta Fong estaba cooperando con el plan "ejecutemos a Skull") se acercaban lentamente a él, mientras este suplicaba por su vida.

 **NO POR FAVOR, ESPEREN**

Justo cuando iba a ser golpeado por todos, la joven Naomi se interpone entre el joven arcobaleno y una muerte súbita

Naomi: esperen...

Todos los presentes la veían extrañados pero en silencio mientras que Skull veía a la joven como un ángel guardián que venía a rescatarlo, aunque esto duro solo hasta que escucho decir de los labios de la joven...

Naomi: yo quiero golpearlo

Skull: **¡¿QUEEE!?**

Reborn y Colonello veían a Skull con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Naomi: haber como es que les dices Hibari... A ya recuerdo... Prepárate para ser mordido hasta la muerte (en ese momento la joven saca un par de pistolas y sonríe como toda una sicaria)

Así comienza la persecución por ver quién mata a Skull primero.

Quién diría que el primer festival del día de san Valentín de Namimori sería también el más movido de todos, a pesar de cuantos conflictos término metiéndolos el molesto arcobaleno de la nube, todos disfrutaron de una excelente celebración con sus seres queridos, amigos y familiares.

El primer festival de San Valentín en Namimori también sería el más memorable, no solo por el espectáculo en el que los involucro Skull al estar buscando "venganza" contra todos, sino también por todas las gratas experiencias y momentos inolvidables que experimentaron en ese 14 de Febrero. Cada momento que vivieron quedó grabado en los corazones de todos para que en un futuro los jóvenes Vongola puedan recordar cómo es que fue su primer san Valentín con sus parejas al inigualable estilo de la _**Familia Vongola**_.

 **Hola de nuevo XD, perdonen si el "ultimo" capitulo es demasiado largo, pero es que sentía que si lo** **cortaba se vería incompleto el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta el final y muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado hasta ahora, les agradesco de corazon por todo.**

 **Los veré luego en otro fic, hasta la proxima** _ **camarades...**_

 _ **ton serviteur les aime Ynda Ikiru**_


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogo

 _Sin importar cuantos años pasen, los sentimientos de una persona nunca se desvanecerán lo único que harán sera madurar hasta convertirse en algo tan fuerte que te impulse a seguir adelante hasta un mañana donde cualquier sacrificio haya valido la pena._

Después de 10 años, la vida de la familia Vongola había transcurrido con normalidad sin embargo, nunca se hubieran esperado encontrarse hoy en la base de la familia preparando el salón para el mayor evento dentro de la mafia.

La decoración en general era dirigida por Gokudera Haru, la ahora oficial esposa del guardián de la tormenta, el cual no paraba de cuidar a su esposa debido a que su estado de salud se encuentra un poco delicado.

Gokudera: Haru, por favor tomate un descanso sabes que no debes de forzarte en tu estado

Yamamoto: tranquilo Gokudera, si algo le fuera a pasar a ella o al bebe no creo que se haya ofrecido en primer, además ¿que no eras tú el más interesado en que esto resultara perfecto?

Tras este comentario Gokudera no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación para luego dirigirle una mirada de frustración al guardián de la lluvia.

Gokudera: tienes razón, por supuesto que quiero que la boda del décimo salga a la perfección, sin embargo...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración pudo observar como su esposa estaba teniendo ciertas complicaciones para cargar algunas cajas con decoraciones dentro, para lo cual él no la hizo esperar e inmediatamente fue a "ayudarla" aunque correctamente sería arrebatarle las cajas. Este acto de "caballerosidad" por parte del esposo lo único que provocó fue que hubiera otra de sus típicas peleas entre este matrimonio explosivo.

Yamamoto: ese par nunca cambiarán

Izumi:solo espero que ese carácter no lo adopte su hijo

Yamamoto:¡¿IZUMI!?

Inmediatamente Yamamoto fue a recibir con un gran abrazo a su esposa.

Yamamoto: ¿Qué haces aquí, Izumi? creí que llegarías mas tarde

Izumi le da un tierno beso en los labios a su esposo para luego mirarlo con una expresión divertida.

Izumi: ¡que! acaso una esposa no puede darle una sorpresa a su esposo.

Yamamoto: pues siendo así la adoro.

...: okay el amor entre herbívoros me enferma

...: no seas así, si se ven muy lindos juntos.

Reaccionando a los comentarios, Yamamoto e Izumi dirigieron sus miradas a la pareja que acababa de entrar al salón.

Yamamoto e Izumi: ¡HIBARI/NAOMI!

La llegada de este par sorprendió un poco al matrimonio del guardián de la lluvia, sin embargo cierto guardián no pudo quedarse quieto al escuchar sus nombres, dejó inmediatamente sus tareas y fue a darle la bienvenida que se merece a su amigo, llegando por atrás y recargándose en la pareja.

Ryohei: Naomi me da mucho gusto de que hayas traído al sr. al festejo.

Naomi: por supuesto, no podía faltar a esta ocasión tan especial y obvio que el **sr** no me iba a dejar ir sola. ¿Verdad Hibari?

El entusiasmo que traía Naomi no se comparaba al de Hibari, debido a que este solo evitó la pregunta y mirando a otro lado hizo como que nadie le hablaba.

Ryohei: Hibari nunca va a cambiar, pero en fin así es el.

Naomi: en eso tienes razón, por eso es que lo quiero tanto. Pero yendo al tema por el que vinimos veo que todo está listo, ¿no es así?

Haru: exactamente.

Naomi: ¡Haru! ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Y esa barriga? estas embarazada verdad, ¿cuantos meses tienes?

Naomi ignoro completamente al guardián del sol y fue a acompañar a su amiga, para enterarse del nuevo chisme del día.

Haru: hola igualmente Naomi, y pues ya casi van a ser siete meses.

Naomi: ¿enserio? ¡GENIAL! yo apenas llevo dos meses, pero aun así estoy bien emocionada.

Haru: que hermoso, te deseo lo mejor a ti y a tu bebe

Naomi: muchas gracias yo igual a ti y esa criaturita.

Mientras en el lado de los guardianes que se encontraban todos extrañamente reunidos, debido a que las esposas que se encontraban en el salón se dirigieron a "ponerse al día" junto a Naomi y Haru, dejando a sus maridos a un lado.

Gokudera: pues quien diría que Hibari sería padre antes que la mayoría de los guardianes, la verdad no me lo imagino de esposo siento pena por Naomi y la criatura que viene en camino.

Hibari: lo que haga con mi mujer no es asunto tuyo.

La atmósfera estaba comenzando a incomodar a los demás guardianes, debido a que tarde o temprano se podría crear una pelea, así que decidieron cambiar el tema antes de que se armara la de trolla.

Yamamoto: alguien ha visto a Mukuro.

Sin embargo todos se quedaron callados debido a que cierta neblina apareció detrás de Yamamoto, presentado al guardián que faltaba para que la celebración diera inicio.

Mukuro: kufufufufu me alegro de que nos volvamos a ver, familia Vongola kufufufufu

Gokudera: _**¡Cállate que tu, a pesar de que sea en contra de mi voluntad eres parte de la familia, fueron ordenes del décimo!**_

Mukuro: yo no pertenezco a ninguna mafia

Gokudera: _**SERÁS**_ **...**

De repente aparece una mano en el hombro de Gokudera tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Ryohei: tranquilo Gokudera, no tenemos tiempo para pelear, ya falta poco para que empiece la boda.

Yamamoto: ¿a qué te refieres, Ryohei?

Lambo: yo puedo contestarles a eso.

Gokudera: ¿a qué hora llegaste tu?- la indiferencia con la que pregunto hirió un poco el ego de Lambo sin embargo se hizo el desentendido y prosiguió con lo que les quería comentar.

Lambo: bueno como les estaba diciendo, las chicas ya se dirigieron a la habitación de la novia a prepararla para la boda desde hace media hora, sin embargo ustedes estaban muy sumidos en su conversación y no se dieron cuenta.

Gokudera: ¿entonces qué hora es?

Cuando todos fueron a ver el reloj se dieron cuenta de que faltaban treinta minutos para que la boda diera su inicio.

Todos: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Después de este acontecimiento todos corrieron en dirección a donde se encontraba el futuro marido, esperando a sus padrinos para poder dirigirse a la iglesia. Tras una larga carrera por toda la base lograron llegar a la entrada de la habitación donde el novio los estaba esperando, sus amigos no lo hicieron esperar e inmediatamente abrieron la puerta dejando ver a un Tsuna de 24 años con un traje color negro estilo Chaqué con una rosa roja en el saco.

Gokudera: décimo se ve asombroso.

Yamamoto: te ves bien Tsuna

Ryohei: elegancia al **extremo**

Lambo: suerte Tsuna

Hibari:...

Mukuro: le deseo suerte... a tu esposa

Tsuna: Gracias chicos

Yamamoto: entonces no hagamos esperar a la novia, vayámonos de una vez a la iglesia.

Ryohei: Vámonos

El momento más anhelado por la mayoría de la familia, la boda del jefe Sawada Tsunayoshi décimo capo de la familia Vongola por fin ha llegado.

 _Después de todo el camino que tuvimos que recorrer para llegar hasta este día, las peleas continuas por mantener a la familia y asegurar el bienestar de nuestros seres queridos, cuando les revelamos la verdad acerca de nuestra relación con la mafia a cada una de nuestras familias, la llegada del Cupido Reborn que logró armarnos del valor para confesarnos con nuestra persona amada ,cada pelea y momento divertido que disfrutamos juntos, el día de hoy voy a poder transmitir esa felicidad con toda mi familia que hoy me acompaña._

 **En la iglesia.**

Sacerdote: ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione?

Kyoko y Tsuna: Si

 _El llegar aquí no fue cosa fácil pero, me alegro de poder estar aquí junto a la persona que amo. A pesar de que pasamos tristezas y momentos difíciles en esta vida, estoy seguro y sin vacilar puedo decir que no pude pedir mejor persona para estar a mi lado en estos momentos, Gracias a ella y a todos los que están aquí presentes puedo luchar cada día para asegurarme que todos estén bien y sobretodo que esa sonrisa que sigue igual de brillante que la primera vez que la vi, siga viva hasta el final de mis días y solo sea dedicada a mi._

Sacerdote: ¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?

Los novios: Sí, Padre, estamos dispuestos.

 _Desde hoy en día, en la salud o en la enfermedad, en las situación de peligro, en los días de lluvia o incluso cuando el cielo esté despejado puedo asegurar que sin dudar a duda mi amor no le pertenece a nadie más que a ti._

Tsuna: Yo te pido a ti Kyoko que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Kyoko: Yo te acepto a ti Tsuna como mi esposo porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

 _Estoy agradecido con la vida, tengo camaradas con los cuales siempre podré contar, a pesar de que me fallen las fuerzas, incluso aunque nos encontremos en las situaciones más difíciles donde la vida sea algo que haya que arriesgar ellos nunca dudaron en ayudarme, a pesar del temperamento que pueda tener cada quien, todos son parte de mi familia y sin importar que en un principio fui alguien débil y sin determinación ellos terminaron aceptándome y ahora son gente en la que puedo confiar mi vida sin dudarlo._

Sacerdote: puedes besar a la novia

Tsuna: Kyoko

Kyoko parecía sorprendida por la repentina seriedad que tenía su novio, sin embargo había algo en esa sonrisa llena de sentimiento que la hizo corresponder con la misma sonrisa. Tsuna se acercó al oído de su novia y le susurro.

 _A pesar de ser un perdedor en un inicio aceptaste salir con este joven hace 10 años_

Tsuna decidió apartarse un poco del rostro de su novia y a una distancia prudente para que ella lo viera a los ojos y solo ella pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

 _Desde ese día me prometí que no dejaría de luchar, que me enfrentaría a cualquier adversidad con tal de convertirme en alguien digno de tu amor, por eso el día de hoy puedo decir con seguridad que cada día de mi vida será con la finalidad de mantenerte a mi lado aunque eso implique que casi me desvanezca de lo exhausto que pueda terminar, yo arriesgaría mi vida con tal de que siempre estés a mi lado haciendo cada día tan brillante como lo hiciste desde que aceptaste ser mi novia. Yo estoy seguro que a partir de ahora podré seguir adelante siempre que tu estés ahí conmigo ya que tu eres mi voluntad para vivir._

Kyoko: Tsuna

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Kyoko y con una enorme sonrisa solo pudo abrazar a su novio y formular las siguientes palabras.

Kyoko: Tsu-kun...¡TE AMO!

Justo en ese momento Tsuna delicadamente coloca sus manos en el rostro de Kyoko y lentamente va acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que finalmente puedan sellar su amor con un beso.

Ese simple beso que a partir de ahora los tendrá atados como Marido y Mujer.

Tsuna: Te amo

La festejación puede que haya llegado a su fin, sin embargo todavía su historia tiene mucho que contar y con esta familia está seguro que podrá con lo que venga debido a que sin dudar a dudas sin importar el tiempo que pase el cariño que le tiene a su familia jamás desaparecerá y el amor que tiene a su esposa lo único que hará será crecer cada día hasta que un día su corazón deje de latir y puedan seguir su historia en el cielo donde otra vida los esperara juntos. 

**FIN**

 **Bueno este es el final para esta historia, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Este ultimo capitulo se lo dedico a sanyi-chan por ser la que me inspiro para hacer este epilogo. Sin más que decir los veré luego en otro fic, hasta la proxima** _ **camarades...**_

 _ **ton serviteur les aime Ynda Ikiru**_


End file.
